Lawless Heart
by Dark-Side-Stories
Summary: Todo mundo tiene un sueño, y el de la oficial de policía Sakura Kinomoto es atrapar al misterioso millonario Li Syaoran. Pero en una jugada inesperada del destino, queda obligada a trabajar junto a él para salvar Tomoeda de una extraña amenaza.
1. Yo te atrapo, ¿tú me atrapas?

_**Lawless Heart**_

_**Capítulo 1: Yo te atrapo, ¿tú me atrapas?**_

Una pequeña migaja de panko frito se deslizó de sus labios e impactó su chaqueta. La mujer de cabellos castaños se quejó de manera gutural, restregando con violencia una servilleta de papel doblada hasta el cansancio sobre la tela oscura.

— Relájate, ni siquiera creo que se note — su compañero contuvo una risita, antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café negro —, tan típico de ti.

— Calla, necesito alimentar mi cuerpo — replicó

— No creo que el Manchikatsu sea considerado buen desayuno.

Sakura Kinomoto entornó sus ojos. A Yamazaki, su compañero, le encantaba fastidiar sus elecciones culinarias solo para fastidiarla cada que podía pero, después de dos años juntos, aquellos apuntes sarcásticos del joven se habían convertido en parte fundamental de su rutina. Como oficiales de policía, el tiempo era un recurso completamente limitado, cualquier oportunidad que encontraban para conseguir algún pedazo de carne de vez en cuanto era valiosísima, y su lugar favorito era "Chiharu no Koteji", donde tenían una variedad extraordinaria de comida callejera japonesa para escoger, café negro extremadamente cargado para despertar y una dueña carismática interés romántico del joven compañero de Sakura.

Aquella soleada mañana, el restaurante lucía un tanto atiborrado por madrugadores con insomnio que observaban el televisor con gran atención. Sakura se limpió los labios, y revolvió su café con una cucharilla de metal, pendiente de la noticia que anunciaba la desaparición de un grupo de estudiantes en una zona boscosa después de una excursión.

— ¿Esa nos toca a nosotros? — inquirió la castaña.

Yamazaki elevó la mirada con cierto desinterés, para volver a su periódico.

— No es nuestra jurisdicción.

Algo llamó la atención de Sakura, posando sus vivarachos ojos esmeralda en la entrada para ver a la dueña del lugar arribar con aire despreocupado. Casi al mismo tiempo, Yamazaki tensó su cuerpo al escuchar a una de las empleadas pronunciar su nombre, se acomodó el nudo de la corbata, enderezandose al mismo tiempo.

— Buenos días — saludó de manera cordial, pero si son mis clientes favoritos.

— Buen día, Chiharu — saludó Sakura.

Yamazaki dio la vuelta a su cuello de una manera un tanto aletargada. Sakura contuvo las ganas de reírse al verlo actuar como el personaje de una famosa película de terror de exorcismos.

— Hola — musitó, de forma casi inaudible.

— Hola — la mujer sonrió, retirándose inmediatamente para desaparecer en la cocina.

Al parecer, el oxígeno volvió a Yamazaki, respirando de forma irregular.

— ¿Cuándo la invitarás a salir? — la risa desafiante de Sakura caló en el orgullo de Yamazaki, quien se volvió a ver la pantalla del T.V.

— Él día que tú lo atrapes — espetó.

A Sakura se le revolvieron las entrañas de ver la imagen en pantalla. Un tipo sonriente cortaba un listón rojo para la fotografía de rigor; sus ojos ámbar, sonrisa cautivante y traje elegante captaban totalmente toda la atención de cualquiera que lo viera de manera casi instantánea. Apretó los labios en forma de protesta, acababan de arruinar su día sin saberlo. La pura imagen de Li Syaoran le provocaba sentimientos de rechazo tan fuertes, que el sabor de su comida de pronto se volvió insípido. Sakura no era una mujer de odiar, ni tampoco antipática, pero ese hombre quien, para su mala suerte, era un heredero famoso de la ciudad , sacaba lo peor de su humor. No había conocido a nadie que compartiera su opinión sobre Li Syaoran, pero es que tampoco habían vivido la desagradable experiencia que tuvo que pasar con él. Para el resto del mundo, ese joven era un elegante y atractivo millonario con trazas de filantropía; pero para Sakura Kinomoto, no era más que un fanfarrón y embustero que se atrevió a meterse con uno de los seres más sagrados para ella: su padre.

— Algún día, te lo puedo jurar — dijo entre dientes.

— Ya tranquila, sabes que es uno de esos bribones intocables por el dinero.

Yamazaki sintió pena, ella era su compañera, pero también una amiga muy apreciada y por eso conocía a la perfección la obsesión de Sakura por atrapar al misterioso Li Syaoran. Todavía remembraba con suma facilidad aquella noche de viernes, cuando Sakura entró en su oficina bramando incoherencias y maldiciendo a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente. En una narración catártica, la castaña le contaba que su padre -un afamado arqueólogo de la ciudad- casi había perdido la vida en el incendio del auditorio local, previo a la presentación de los resultados de su última expedición. Le costó media hora y numerosos vasos de vodka calmarla, sollozando entre dientes que el mismo Li Syaoran había robado el objeto que su padre presentaría, y quemado el auditorio. Por obvias razones, nadie le creía, incluso en la jefatura hacían chistes al respecto y eso le molestaba, más de una vez tuvo que liarse en alguna discusión por defender a Sakura, hasta que al fin resolvió proponerle que todo lo que descubriera se lo contara única y exclusivamente a él, para evitar murmullos en los pasillos.

Así que, a partir de ese momento, Yamazaki y su mejor amiga Tomoyo eran los únicos que sabían todas las conjeturas que ella hacía en secreto, mientras seguía minuciosamente los pasos del millonario como una actividad extra al trabajo.

— Un día cometerá un error — apretaba la cucharilla de metal tan fuerte, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Un preocupado Yamazaki le tomó la muñeca levemente, para que ella lo mirara.

— Basta, solo te haces daño, además — dejó salir un suspiro de resignación — , sabes que él está ligado a la policía de alguna manera.

Eso era una de las cosas que más le molestaban, por alguna razón ajena a su conocimiento, Li Syaoran andaba muy seguido en la jefatura, y era un benefactor constante que apoyaba a la fuerza policial de Tomoeda. Un punto más en contra de ella.

La voz de la operadora de policía se escuchó de pronto en la radio portátil. Yamazaki le hizo una seña a Sakura y ambos salieron casi disparados hacia su patrulla encendiendo las torretas bicolores de inmediato.

— Asalto a una tienda — explicaba Yamazaki mientras esquivaba cuando obstáculo encontraba en el camino — , mano armada.

Se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia sureste, a uno de los barrios marginales más conocidos de aquel lugar, con una gran cantidad de obreros eventuales que luchaban día con día por alcanzar algún empleo temporal en las construcciones constantes de la ciudades vecinas. Al llegar, una mujer asustada corrió hacia ellos apenas los vio estacionarse, envuelta en un mar de llanto. Los crímenes en Tomoeda rara ves tenían consecuencias fatales, pero en aquella parte de la ciudad, había una gran cantidad de Yakuzas que operaban el barrio de manera sistemática. La castaña miró dentro de un contenedor cercano, y casi de inmediato se puso sus guantes de latex para sacar un cuchillo con onis grabados en la empuñadura, marca inconfundible de las mafias locales.

— Ni siquiera se molestan en deshacerse correctamente de sus armas — apuntó, mientras guardaba la evidencia en una bolsa de plástico.

Le frustraba admitirlo, pero era la verdad. Probablemente este crimen no se resolvería, no por la incapacidad de la fuerza policial, si no por el lugar. Era un secreto a voces que altos mandos de la policía recibían cantidad exorbitantes de dinero por dejar en paz sus territorios para operarlos con impunidad. Lo más seguro es que esto haya sido un cobro de piso que salió mal, pero afortunadamente no resultó nadie herido. Mientras Sakura levantaba el reporte del incidente, advirtió algo fuera de lugar en el paisaje común del barrio. Era un hombre, que aunque vestía ropa deportiva desentonaba completamente con los elementos naturales, resultaba obvio que aquello que usaba costaba miles de yenes sin dudarlo. Atrapada por su curiosidad, la oficial avanzó detrás de aquella figura masculina, quien con pasos rápidos se escabulló a un edifico abandonado con la malla ciclónica rota y vegetación invasora abundante. Su instinto para los problemas le alertaba que algo no andaba bien, así que desabrocho la funda de su pistola, por si tenía que activarla en alguna emergencia.

Dentro, había más de una docena de pilares, y un potente olor a humedad, el hombre que cubría su cabeza con la capucha de su chamarra andaba de pronto en cuclillas, buscando algo entre los pisos llenos de charcos de agua estancada.

— Sé que estás aquí — habló con tono normal, pero el vacío del lugar hizo un eco poderoso.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, aquella voz le sonaba tan familiar, y no sabía por qué. Decidió no ceder en su búsqueda de respuestas, así que avanzaba con cautela, recargandose en los pilares para no ser vista. Hasta que observó aquello, y no podía creerlo.

Un ave de majestuoso tamaño salió de pronto de la oscuridad, debía de tener tal vez dos metros de alto, de color dorado y pico puntiagudo. Aleteaba lentamente frente al hombre, que se quitó la capucha de inmediato, y Sakura no lo podía creer; Syaoran Li extendió sus manos para llamar la atención del ave, y quien sabe de donde, sacó una espada de estilo chino que empuñó con aparentes intenciones de atacar. Un impulso bastó para que la oficial Kinomoto saliera de su escondite y apuntara deliberadamente al joven millonario. Estaba con la adrenalina al tope por encontrarse a su enemigo en una posición de desventaja aparente.

— ¡Deténgase Li! — le gritó —¡Policía!

El rostro de aquel hombre se desencajó, no por miedo, sino más bien era una mezcla entre la sorpresa y la furia. La gigantesca ave aleteó más y más fuerte, tanto que sus movimientos rompían el viento y alojaban un ruido molesto en los tímpanos. Después todo se volvió en un vendaban con la misma fuerza de un tifón enfurecido que mandó a Sakura a volar un par de metros sobre el aire, cayendo bruscamente sobre el piso húmedo. Lo único que reconoció cuando fue capaz de incorporarse de nuevo, fue un par de ojos ámbar que la miraban con tanta intensidad, que una sensación eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal.

— ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! — gritó, mientras la levantaba con muchísima brusquedad — ¡¿Sabes la tontería que acabas de cometer?!

El repudió que tenía hacia Li incendió su carácter, soltándose de un jalón del agarre que mantenía su brazo aprisionado.

— ¡Usted estaba empuñando una espada contra un ave! — replicó Sakura.

Li llevó sus manos a la cabeza, jalando sus mechones en una clara mueca de enfado e incredulidad.

— ¡Acabas de arruinarlo todo! ¡Maldita sea!

— Estaba a punto de cometer maltrato animal.

Con la palma de su mano, Li paró las réplicas de Sakura, sacando un celular de inmediato y hablado de manera ofuscada pidiendo que lo recogieran en el lugar. La oficial Kinomoto estaba a punto de llamar a Yamazaki por la radio, cuando Li chasqueó los dedos e inexplicablemente un chispazo de electricidad arruinó el aparato.

— No querida — la amenazó — vendrás conmigo.

Diciendo eso, extendió la palma de su mano y Sakura sintió como una fuerza invisible oprimía sus extremidades, incluso cuando intentaba gritar nada salía de su boca. Una camioneta del tipo SUV plata aparcó afuera del edificio, sorprendiendo a la castaña la rapidez con la que atendieron el pedido de aquel malnacido. Su cuerpo actuaba en contra de su voluntad, moviéndose hasta deslizarse al asiento trasero de la camioneta si que nada pudiera impedírselo. El conductor, un hombre de edad avanzada con bigote canoso, miró a la muchacha y luego a su jefe.

— Esa no es la manera de tratar a una mujer, joven Li — le reclamó con tanta naturalidad, que parecía más su padre que un empleado.

— Lo arruinó todo Wei, ¡hizo que se me escapara! — el castaño dio manotazos al aire.

— Comprendo su frustración joven Syaoran, pero demuestre modales y sentido común. Imagine que es una de sus hermanas.

Li protestó con un gruñido.

— Lo mejor es que no vea nada.

No fue un golpe, tampoco alguna especie de sustancia, simplemente su consciencia se esfumó repentinamente dejando su vista completamente negra, con su cuerpo precipitándose hacia el vacío...

Sus párpados se sentían arenosos, pesados igual que un par de cortinas de metal que se resistían a ser abiertos. Poco a poco, y después de gran esfuerzo, logró abrirlos solo pare enfrentarse con la confusa realidad. Paredes grisáceas, un espejo enorme de doble vista, la luz fría de una lámpara que parpadeaba algunas ocasiones por algún defecto, una silla y la sensación de metal frío presionando su muñeca. No era una habitación desconocida, más bien, estaba en un lugar familiar y fue eso lo que la asustó. La sala de interrogatorios que estaba en la parte subterránea de la jefatura no era un secreto para nadie, y a juzgar por el desperfecto en la lámpara, la había metido a la más alejada en el corredor. Quiso zafarse pero un juego de esposas sostenían su mano derecha, gritó pero nadie respondió a su llamado, hasta que la puerta a su izquierda se abrió lentamente.

Yukito Tsukishiro entró en la sala, con la expresión contrariada y los lentes un tanto desacomodados. Él era el comandante de la división, por ende su jefe, y la mirada que le dedicó no hizo sino hacerle un hueco en el estómago.

— Buenas noches, Sakura — su voz era calma, desentonando por completo con su rostro.

— ¿Qué está pasando comandante?

La castaña no recordaba nada más allá del incidente con Li Syaoran en el edificio abandonado, cosa que no le parecía motivo de ser llevada ahí contra su voluntad. Sus dudas no hicieron si no incrementarse cuando el millonario chino hizo su entrada a la sala, más calmado y con los brazos cruzados.

— Las cosas son un tanto complicadas Sakura, y no...

— ¡Acaso usted trabaja también para él! — recriminó Sakura, que con su mano libre apuntó al castaño.

— No, él trabaja junto a nosotros.

Parpadeó perpleja ante la inusual revelación.

— Mira, Sakura, esto no estaba en nuestros planes y lo que presenciaste pues.. es difícil de explicar.

— Ese hombre iba a matar a un ave rara — explicó Sakura —, yo lo detuve antes de que lo hiciera.

— En realidad, arruinaste la investigación de un mes — Li caminó hacia ella un poco, con los brazos cruzados —, liberando a un peligro más en ésta ciudad.

— ¿Y por qué no llamaron a control animal entonces?

Los dos hombres pusieron la mirada atenta en ella, pero Li soltó una risa cínica que no hizo más que enfadarla.

— ¿Lo ves Tsukishiro? — dijo entre risas — Ese plan que tienes no funcionará.

— Hay una posibilidad, ¡ella lo vio! Se supone que una persona normal no puede hacerlo — argumentó el comandante levantándose de su silla — . No podemos solo ignorar los hechos y tampoco pienso dejarla ahí sin supervisión nuestra.

— Tal vez solo fue un hecho fortuito, una falla en el sistema, que se yo. Ella sólo nos va a estorbar.

Sakura se sintió ofendida.

— ¡¿Estorbar?! Le recuerdo que, aunque nadie más en esta maldita ciudad me crea, usted casi mata a mi padre y de paso le robó el trabajo de su expedición.

Igual que un felino, en un santiamén Li Syaoran caminó hacia ella y con la mirada intensa se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara. A la castaña casi se le sale el corazón por el movimiento inesperado, y tuvo que desviar la mirada para poder poner sus pensamientos en orden.

— Yo salvé a tu padre de un destino trágico, aunque no lo entiendas ni un poco — se volvió hacia Yukito — . Tsukishiro, dos somos suficientes, tres es un lastre innecesario y no pienso fallar en mi misión. Ella no sabe nada de magia.

Fue ahí, cuando los labios de Li Syaoran pronunciaron esa palabra, que todos los pensamientos de Sakura se detuvieron por un instante, como si acabara de hablar en un idioma incomprensible o decir que dos más dos era igual a pez.

— No tengo opción Li, ese es el trato, ¿quieres mi apoyo? Llévala a tu unidad.

Li se cruzó de brazos y no pudo disimular su completo desacuerdo. Tsukishiro y él salieron de la habitación, pero se escuchaba como continuaban con su discusión en el pasillo, hasta que media hora después, el joven castaño irrumpió de nuevo en la sala de interrogatorios y liberó a Sakura de una manera poco delicada.

— Escúchame bien — advirtió, antes de sentarse en la mesa —, éste es un trabajo para el que no sirves y estoy aceptando tu participación por imposición de tu comandante.

La risa cínica de la castaña rebotó en las frías paredes de la sala.

— ¿Qué le hace creer que quiero trabajar con usted? ¡Los dos solo han dicho disparates desde que desperté!

Decidida, Sakura se enfiló con paso firme hasta la puerta, y logró entre abrirla cuando la voz penetrante del heredero del Clan Li llegó hasta sus oídos.

— Hay dos opciones dulzura, si sales por esa puerta considérate fuera de la policía de Tomoeda, esa es la opción número uno — la castaña estuvo a punto de objetar, pero él la interrumpió —.Tienes familia, ¿no Kinomoto?, tu padre y tu hermano. Pues su integridad y la de cada habitante de esta ciudad está en peligro, y Tsukishiro te está dando la oportunidad de salvarla, ¿dónde está tu sentido del deber? No juego, yo nunca lo hago, y aunque te considere sin talento para la misión, debo apresurarme antes de fracasar.

Sakura se sintió extraña, ¿peligro? ¿magia?, experimentó como que de pronto estaba viviendo en una realidad alterna, igual que un sueño disparatado, pero la verdad era que no se consideraba con la imaginación suficiente para construir un mundo así. Además le preocupaba su familia, un tipo poderoso como Li quien sabe que le podría hacer, si ya tenía una influencia alta en la policía. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, durante mucho tiempo pensó en la manera de desenmascarar a Li Syaoran pero las pruebas nunca le se presentaron, ¿qué tal si esta era su oportunidad? Estar cerca de él, por más desagradable que le pareciera, era la ocasión perfecta para reunir información suficiente y sacar a la luz lo que ese hombre era en realidad. Lo miró, y con una expresión endurecida aceptó obedecer a su comandante.

Li entornó los ojos, y le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera. Afuera, en el corredor, Yukito los observó mientras que, sin decir palabra alguna, caminaron hasta las escaleras que los llevarían a la superficie. Una vez afuera, la camioneta que antes los recogió ya los esperaba, poniéndose en marcha hasta un edificio a escasas cinco cuadras de la jefatura. No entendía bien porque, pero era la única construcción que parecía más antigua que las demás, y por alguna razón nadie la advertía, pues ella juraba haber pasado incontables veces por ahí y jamás haberla visto. Un guarda con cara de aburrimiento los recibió, sin quitar mucho la vista de un televisor que trasmitía un partido de béisbol. Se encontraron en una estancia con escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores, la puerta de un ascensor de pintura desgastada y una rampa extraña que descendía a algún lugar desconocido. Li caminó por la rampa y Sakura lo siguió, la puerta de madera vieja con picaporte dorado desentonaba por completo con la demás estructura, pero no le importó. Al abrirla, la castaña no hizo más que maravillarse con aquello que sus ojos veían.

Estantes de libros pegados a la pared por donde quiera que lo veías, una mesa cuadrada extensa de madera de cerezo oscuro, dónde descansaban objetos de constitución extraña y una antigüedad incalculable. En el techo, un mapa estelar estaba dibujado en tonos ocres, representando a la mayoría de las constelaciones ordenadas según los puntos cardinales y en la silla del extremo del fondo, un hombre de ojos azules, que leía entretenido un libro mientras fumaba una pipa los miró con curiosidad. Al levantarse, se dio cuenta que era alguien alto, con unos curiosos lentes y vestido con un pantalón de lino color café, y un camisa de botones azul rey, que resaltaba más sus mirada.

— ¿Visitas? — preguntó extrañado

— No — Li se dirigió inmediatamente a buscar un libro del estante-, imposición del comandate Tsukishiro, se llama — se quedó pensando unos minutos — olvidé tu nombre, cariño.

Sabía que aquello era hecho apropósito, pero Li ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de mirarla cuando le preguntó. A regañadientes, soltó un hosco "Sakura Kinomoto" y se cruzó de brazos.

— Lo siento — el joven de aspecto extranjero se precipitó hacia ella — , mi compañero no es muy cálido — le sonrió, tomando su mano para darle un sorpresivo e inesperado beso en el dorso -. Eriol Hiraguizawa, encantada.

Desconcertada, la castaña sintió como las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato por parte de los hombres y eso fue notado por el Eriol, quien retrocedió para darle su espacio. Segundos después, estiró las manos como señalando todo el lugar, y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Bienvenida a la Unidad M! — presentó, igual que un conductor de televisión.

Li se quejó y Sakura no pudo evitar dudar sobre su decisión. _**¿En que diablos estaba metida ahora?**_

* * *

_**¡Hola! Ideas relámpago, escritas en tiempo relámpago pero que no podía dejar pasar. Las aventuras nos esperan, y sobre todo debo decirles que su opinión siempre es bien recibida aquí, siéntanse con la libertad de expresarse sobre esta pequeña historia que apenas comienza, pero que estoy deseosa en contar. ¡Hasta luego! **_


	2. Tus reglas, mi juego

_**Lawless Heart**_

_**Capítulo 2: Tus reglas, mi juego.**_

Sobre la mesa de madera reluciente, habían colocados una suerte de objetos inusuales y llamativos. Una baraja de tarot, fotografías viejas, objetos pequeños de metal y un compendio de rarezas a las cuales no sabía cómo nombrar exactamente. Los ojos brillantes de Eriol lucían como un par de océanos de azul profundo, que no podían contener la expectación al mirar todos los cachivaches juntos.

— Me pregunto por cuál podemos comenzar. —se acarició la barbilla— Necesito medir tu nivel de magia lo más exacto posible y…

En un reflejo abrupto, Sakura elevó las palmas y las sacudió en el aire.

— ¡Para un momento! — dio un largo y pesado suspiro — Mira, todo esto de la magia… No me malinterpretes, pero no tiene lógica para mí. ¿Por qué no me dan los detalles del caso y ya? ¿En qué trabajan? ¿Robos, narcóticos, fraude? Con las pistas puedo empezar a trabajar de inmediato.

Con una seriedad repentina, el joven de anteojos se hizo hacia atrás y su expresión se tornó seria.

—Oficial Kinomoto, ¿parezco un tipo que jugaría con una señorita como usted? Por supuesto que no, si deseo hacerle estas pruebas es porque es de suma importancia para el caso. Es imperante conocer su habilidad, tal vez usted pueda…

— No tiene ninguna, no pierdas tu tiempo, —una voz firme salió por uno de los corredores de aquella biblioteca, una mirada ámbar surgió de la oscuridad. Li tenía un libro en sus manos y lo hojeaba con suma atención, dando pasos lentos hasta llegar a ellos — ella está aquí solo porque Tsukishiro nos quiere mantener vigilados, así que da igual que habilidad tenga. Ponla a organizar la evidencia o tal vez deba ordenar el papeleo.

La madera raspó el frío mármol, Sakura se levantó tan rápido que casi se marea, pero su indignación era más fuerte que eso.

— ¡Yo no vine aquí a ser su secretaria! — reclamó airada —¡Soy una oficial de policía y haré mi trabajo como tal!

Se escuchó un sonido retumbar ante el cierre de sopetón de un libro.

— ¿Ah sí? Bueno, entonces dime Kinomoto — se escabulló como la humedad hasta posarse frente a ella, tomando uno de los objetos de la mesa para colocarlos más cerca de Sakura — mueve estos objetos con la mente por favor, ¿no puedes? No te preocupes, entonces interpreta el tarot para mí… ¿Tampoco? Qué tal si nos demuestras tus dotes de clarividencia con las fotografías… ¿sigue siendo demasiado? —su tono era tan sarcástico, que los colores en la cara de Sakura iban subiendo de tono a medida que hablaba, llenándose de enojo por su manera de evidenciarla — Entonces dime Kinomoto, ¿qué habilidad tienes que me pueda ser útil?

—De las mejores en su clase, —el comandante Tsukishiro hizo su aparición con mirada firme mientras descendía por la escalera— increíble intuición para buscar pistas, casi como si fuera un imán encontrando datos de suma importancia; no importaba que hiciera, ella sabía a donde apuntar su arma, en qué lugar se encontraba el pedazo de fibra que resolvería el caso… Sakura tiene una habilidad sobrenatural desde que era niña, y de no ser por su falta de experiencia, ya habría ascendido a detective desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que deja de molestarla Li, tienes que ser más listo y sacarle provecho al diamante en bruto que tienes en frente.

Fue justo ahí que recordó porque Yukito fue su amor platónico en la pubertad. Siempre galante, justo y aunque su constitución a veces lucía frágil, tenía la certeza de que era un hombre de firmeza férrea y espíritu implacable. El heredero de los Li le dedicó una mirada desafiante, a la cual el comandante no desistió, había tensión de esa que casi saca chispas visibles en el aire.

—Entonces, ¿ella no sabe nada? — Eriol pareció romper la atmósfera incómoda de pronto.

— Es completamente ajena a nuestro mundo, —Tsukishiro colocó papeles sobre la mesa— tenía mis sospechas de sus habilidades, pero el que haya visto el ave me dio una nueva perspectiva. Debió de dormir su talento por voluntad propia.

Sakura y Yukito se dedicaron una mirada bastante significativa. Él, como viejo amigo de su familia, supo de sus terrores nocturnos y la etapa donde podía ver cosas que no tenían explicación, pero a causa del caótico estado mental que le traían esas visiones, desde muy pequeña se convenció de que no era más que un delirio infantil, una etapa que simplemente pasaría y ya. Entonces cayó en cuenta que su voluntad había sido tan fuerte, que solo vagos recuerdos quedaban de aquellas vivencias, cuyas memorias asomaban tímidamente la cabeza ahora que la situación se tornaba tan extraña.

—Así que, —continuó el comandante— explíquenle lo que pasa, por favor.

La última frase fue más un formalismo que una cortesía, pues en su tono se notaba las intenciones de ordenar. Li se dio el lujo de tardarse buscando unas fotografías mientras Eriol hablaba de lo fascinante que era poder utilizar magia; a decir verdad, Sakura sentía mucha simpatía por ese hombre con aspecto de extranjero y modales casi perfectos. Li volvió, con una carpeta de cuero marrón y un par de libros más descansando sobre sus antebrazos.

— Explica el drama familiar Eriol, no tengo ánimos —pidió el castaño sentándose con pesadumbre en una silla.

Eriol suspiró, quería protestar pero le hubiera valido de poco.

— El Clan Li posee un linaje espectacular de magos, que se remonta a generaciones enteras desde épocas lejanas. Cada uno de ellos, por razones obvias, ha extendido ese legado a múltiples partes del mundo y por ende, más de un tipo talentoso emergió de la familia. Uno de esos es Clow Reed, un hechicero de los más poderosos de su época, y puedo asegurar que de la actual también; vagó por el mundo hace un poco más de un centenar de años. Clow consiguió lo que pocos, pero para que lo entiendas mejor, la magia es como una energía existente en la naturaleza en sí, manipulable por los individuos por lapsos definidos — Eriol se rascó la mejilla suavemente —. Eres capaz de utilizarla según lo que tu energía y entrenamiento te permitan soportar, pero para él no fue así, él la condensó en un objeto tan simple como una carta.

—¿Una carta?

—Sí, creó una baraja de magia con poderes específicos, el viento, vuelo, fuego, etc. Nosotros tenemos objetos mágicos, pero limitados, y él pudo encerrar un poder en una carta cualquiera para su uso personal, les dio vida, por así decirlo.

Sakura hizo una mueca extraña, su cerebro entero luchaba exhaustivamente para procesar toda esa información disparatada y darle un sentido que ella pudiera entender.

— ¿Cuál es el peligro con eso?

—Un poder tan grande en las manos equivocadas siempre es un peligro —Li se animó a hablar, con voz ronca—, además, esas cartas están perdidas por este territorio, y la energía sin control no traerá más que desgracias sino se repele a tiempo. Cada carta es un contenedor, un recipiente de contención que lo mantiene seguro.

— Esa ave que intentabas matar…

— Yo no iba a matarla, tenía que meterla a su contenedor antes de que causara algún destrozo. Y lo hubiera logrado, de no ser por tu entrada "triunfal".

—¿Y cómo demonios investigaremos eso? No puedo llegar y decirle a alguien ¿ha visto un ave gigante volando por aquí?

—La gente común no las ve, —intervino Eriol— solo siente sus efectos, en este caso en particular escuchaban aleteos misteriosos o ventiscas repentinas, el canto de un ave en lugares inesperados… Además, uno de los principales peligros es que se pueden adherir a seres vivos para mantener su supervivencia; un día puedes dormite como si nada, y al otro despertar para descubrir que controlas el fuego a tu antojo. Como ya te lo dijo Li, un poder tan grande en las manos equivocadas es un desastre seguro, sin mencionar el desgaste físico del individuo en sí.

—Y no solo eso —Syaoran colocó una serie de fotografías en la mesa, dispersas y sin una relación aparente, captando la imagen de partes variadas de la ciudad. Sin embargo, si mirabas más de cerca, podías apreciar una figura extraña, negra como una mancha involuntaria, pero con una forma igual a la de algún encapuchado misterioso rondando por los recovecos de las imágenes. En una estaba a lo lejos, en la azotea de un edificio, en otra, podías mirarlo entre el espeso follaje del bosque; cómo sea, aquello se hacía presente en lugares inesperados, una constante que hizo que la espina dorsal de Sakura fuera sacudida por una descarga eléctrica que la recorrió de arriba abajo rápidamente— No sé qué es, pero siempre está presente en los lugares que presentan actividad.

— Creemos que ese alguien, o esa cosa está detrás de todo, Sakura —Yukito le entregó media docena de carpetas—, necesito que esta noche estudies todo esto para que mañana vengas aquí, lista para comenzar. El tiempo nos está comiendo y me temo que demorarnos más hará cada vez más complicadas las cosas.

Sakura acomodó la solapa de su blusa, sintió el sudor caliente escurrir por su nuca como consecuencia de sentirse un tanto abrumada, comenzaba así a ser consciente de la responsabilidad que le acababa de caer encima, los Yakuzas eran juego de niños a comparación de seres sobrenaturales descontrolados. ¿Cómo detienes algo así? Una graciosa escena se proyectó en su mente, imaginándose arrestando al ave que vio esa mañana. Quiso reírse pero se contuvo, a como estaban las cosas lo más prudente era el silencio, no solo debía atender sus intereses de averiguar información del cretino de Li, ahora también carga en sus hombros el bienestar de la ciudad que tanto quería. Yukito pareció ser consciente de su estado de ánimo, pues le pidió salir a tomar aire fresco antes de que pudiera irse a su casa.

—Lo siento mucho Sakura, —le dijo una vez afuera— pero con lo que presenciaste quien sabe qué cosa te hubiese querido hacer Li para que no dijeras nada. Además, necesito a alguien de confianza que esté sobre ese par, con Eriol no tengo problemas, pero Li es punto y aparte.

—Siempre supo que lo que yo veía era real, ¿cierto?

El hombre asintió sonriente.

—Sí, pero quise respetar tu decisión, generalmente el poder se obtiene por linaje, la gente de magia suele ser muy estricta con eso… Pero quien sabe, a veces nacen personas que son excepción a la regla. Bueno, ve y reporta tu salida para que vayas a casa, mañana te necesito a primera hora. Por cierto, si te preguntan, acabas de ser asignada a archivo por mandato mío, y si indagan más y les tienes confianza, di que interviniste sin querer en una investigación oficial… Lo entenderán, créeme —sonrió.

Le dio un dulce de menta antes de subirse a una camioneta que lo esperaba. Cuando era niña él siempre hacía lo mismo, se encontraban en la intersección de unas calles para ir a la escuela junto a su hermano, y le regalaba caramelos de menta que ella guardaba igual que un tesoro. Sakura caminaba tranquila, escuchado los latidos calmos de su corazón mientras disfrutaba de una bocanada de pura y pacífica realidad, por ese instante no quiso ser sabedora de un secreto increíble, solo la oficial de policía estándar que caminaba después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

—¡Sakura! —gritaron detrás de ella, haciéndola volver de inmediato y encontrarse con un jadeante Yamazaki, quien corrió hasta alcanzarla.— Estaba preocupado por ti, solo desapareciste y el comandante dijo que te habías metido en problemas.

Sakura sintió un hormigueo en el estómago, sabía que no podía contarle la verdad, era su amigo, pero si aquello era difícil de digerir para ella, no imaginaba lo que supondría para él. Así que siguió las instrucciones.

—Si bueno, resulta que intervine en una investigación federal y les arruiné un mes de trabajo —aceptó con pesadumbre—, y ahora estoy confinada a estar en el archivo.

—¿Archivo? ¿Junto a Tanaka?

Había olvidado por completo eso — No, en el edifico que está a cuadras de aquí.

Yamazaki arrugó la frente e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿En ese vejestorio? Que no ahí guardan los casos cerrados de quien sabe que época. Demonios Kinomoto, sí que metiste la pata esta vez.

—No tienes idea —murmuró—, ¿qué tal el día? ¿Algo interesante?

—En realidad no mucho, bueno, lo único extraño fue hasta hace un par de horas, un hombre asaltado en el parque Nikko.

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente, sintió un extraño hormigueo en la espalda.

—¿Nikko? Pero si esa es una zona residencial muy segura.

—Sí, eso es inusual. Lo más curioso es que los asaltaron con un taser, o algún paralizador potente. El pobre hombre quedó tendido en la zona de juegos por mucho rato. Pienso que es algún tipo sofisticado de arma, le dejó exactamente cinco moretones en el abdomen por cada lado. Como círculos alineados, igual que huellas pegadas a la piel… No sé, fue raro.

—¿Cinco? — sí, Yamazaki tenía razón, aquello era sumamente extraño — supongo que el testigo si logró ver su apariencia.

—Me imagino que sí, pero por ahora está bajo tratamiento en el hospital, los doctores dijeron que lo podrán interrogar mañana que esté más lúcido.

Una corazonada le decía que aquello podía ser más interesante de lo que aparentaba.

—Oye Yamazaki, ¿crees que puedas conseguirme las fotografías de sus heridas?

—Sí, claro, me deben un favor, pero ¿para qué las necesitas? Vas a archivarlas o algo.

Sin más se rio, pero a él le perdonaba las burlas.

— Claro que no tonto, — le pegó en el hombro— solo que ahora que estaré en esa cueva no quiero perder la práctica. Te daré mi hipótesis y si acierto me invitas al partido de béisbol con unas cervezas, si pierdo pago yo todo, ¿qué dices?

Yamazaki amaba el béisbol, era imposible que declinara la oferta.

— De acuerdo, pero quiero buenos asientos.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido de unas llantas friccionando en el asfalto debido a un frenado abrupto los tomaron por sorpresa. Un deportivo verde oscuro bajó sus ventanas polarizadas, y la mirada ámbar de Li Syaoran se asomó por la penumbra, observando a Sakura con tanto detenimiento que casi la hace retroceder. Se quedaron así por segundos que parecieron interminables, hasta que el hombre pisó el acelerador a fondo y desapareció calles más arriba.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Yamazaki parecía molesto.

—No tengo idea… Bueno, me mandas las fotos por favor.

—¡Hey espera! ¿Qué no era Li Syaoran?

—Sí, lo era.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene contigo ahora?

—Nada, tal vez nos confundió con alguien más. Ya sabes, es un cretino.

Una ráfaga de cuestionamientos vino por parte de Yamazaki, pero Sakura se mantuvo firme en la versión de que no era más que algún mal entendido. De todas maneras ni si quiera ella misma tenía la certeza de que rayos había sido aquello.

El regreso a casa se sintió como un periodo perdido, hizo las cosas de manera tan automática, que apenas y fue consciente de su existencia cuando aparcó su auto, un pequeño Toyota color azul. Ella vivía en una casa de dos pisos, con solo la cochera en la primera planta y un acceso por medio de las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, dónde se encontraba todo en un pequeño departamento de medidas modestas, pero con ciertas comodidades, la realidad es que para una persona soltera como ella aquello era sumamente perfecto. Justo cuando entró, su celular sonó en repetidas ocasiones alertándole de varios mensajes. Yamazaki, efectivo como siempre, le había enviado una serie de fotografías, y lo más importante, su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji arribaría pronto a la ciudad. Estaba feliz, Tomoyo era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, la persona en quien más confiaba a pesar de lo poco que la veía últimamente, pues se había convertido en la responsable de la empresa familiar y por ende, viajaba demasiado por negocios.

Tenía algo de hambre pero no le apetecía cocinar, así que se decantó por un plato de cereal de trigo. Mientras observaba con detenimiento las fotografías en su celular comprobó que efectivamente, aquello lucía como que habían apretado fuertemente las yemas de los dedos contra la piel del hombre, dejando una serie de cinco moretones de cada lado del abdomen. No había un arma registrada que actuara de una manera así, además según leía, esta era la quinta de una serie de víctimas que no tenían coincidencias entre sí, más que estar en parques a deshoras de la noche.

Sakura observó el reloj que marcaba exactamente las diez. Tenía esa tentación, la misma que te da cuando quieres hacer una maniobra arriesgada pero capaz de traer algo bueno. Si lo atrapaba le callaría la boca a Li, eso es seguro; y es que aún no lograba quitarse de la cabeza sus palabras sobre que no tenía ninguna habilidad valiosa para el caso. No le tomó cinco minutos decidir, cuando ya estaba dándose una ducha, para después enfundarse en un atuendo de ropa deportiva, con un pants negro ceñido a su figura, la playera blanca y una chamarra rompevientos oscura que le permitía disimular su arma. El parque Nikko estaba a algunos veinticinco minutos de ahí con tráfico normal, así que agradeció enormemente que las nubes púrpuras apenas hicieran su aparición en el horizonte lejano, tal vez en una o dos horas comenzaría la lluvia y no tendría mucho tiempo de actuar.

El parque fue construido por una inmobiliaria que desarrolló una serie de casas en la parte suroeste de Tomoeda, con árboles de cerezo abundantes, robles y algunas wisterias; tenía dos caminos principales, uno hecho de asfalto decorado cada cierta distancia con dos bancas que simulaban piedra, y uno secundario que se metía por lo más espeso del follaje, hecha de tartán rojizo por el que los corredores más experimentados solían hacer sus rutas. Una vez ahí, Sakura decidió que lo más lógico es que el atacante escogiera el sitio más solitario si quería permanecer en el anonimato, y esa era la pista de tartán; además, aunque contaba con iluminación considerable, algunas partes del follaje espeso daban la oportunidad de esconderse entre la oscuridad. Estiró un poco los músculos y comenzó a trotar desechando la idea de usar audífonos para captar cualquier anomalía a su alrededor. Supuso que el clima era un repelente suficiente para alejar a cualquier curioso de aquel lugar, pues solo vio a lo lejos en el camino principal una pareja de noviecillos tomados de las manos que reían mientras andaban hacia el lado opuesto, de ahí en fuera, todo era ella, sus pisadas al correr, y el viento fresco que venía en dirección este. De pronto, escuchó una rama crujir y se detuvo en seco, volvió la mirada pero no vio nada. De su chamarra sacó una pequeña lámpara de luz fría pero potente, apuntando al sitio donde provino aquel ruido, pero no había nada ahí. Se quedó al menos un minuto observando pero siguió su camino, unos veinte metros adelante, escuchó un gritó ahogado por el sonido de un trueno lejano. Sí, esa era su señal.

Corrió, pero esta vez hizo gala del todo el entrenamiento que tenía y sus dotes físicas destacadas. Cortó el aire igual que una flecha, mientras daba rápidas zancadas hacia donde aquel ruido había tenido su origen. Al llegar quedó paralizada.

La pareja de novios yacía en el suelo, indefensos ante un hombre de capucha negra que tenía las manos extendidas hacia los lados, de sus dedos, pequeños rayos de energía eléctrica dorada se materializaban. Sakura y él intercambiaron miradas, pero para horror de ella, el tipo tenía los ojos amarillentos y brillantes, igual que una nube que emana rayos en la tormenta. Por lo demás era de las típicas facciones de un japonés promedio, cabello lacio, nariz recta y puntiaguda.

—¡Alto, policía! — inmediatamente la mujer desenfundó y apuntó deliberadamente su objetivo — ¡Retroceda, ponga las manos en alto!

El hombre rio, apretó los puños y más chispas eléctricas se dispersaron por todo el suelo, casi a punto de tocar a la pareja de novios. Bien, en ese momento Sakura fue consciente de algo totalmente obvio y que ignoró olímpicamente; ¿cómo lo iba a atrapar? No podía dispararle y herirlo, desconocía que efecto tenía eso sobre alguien, tampoco es que esposarlo y llevarlo a la jefatura pareciera sensato. Mientras meditaba esto, su atención se vio mermada, así que la tomó por completo desprevenida cuando el hombre lanzó un rayo potente a su lado, que fue esquivado por los ágiles reflejos de la castaña. El tipo gritó y se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre Sakura, quien atinó a pararse y comenzar una persecución mientras corrían por el parque.

Corrió con todas fuerzas, fraguando en su cerebro la manera correcta de detener aquel ente extraño que ya casi le pisaba los talones. De pronto, cayó en cuenta de que había olvidado por completo el pequeño cable de aluminio que, junto a unos bloques de piedra, jugaba el papel de cerca que protegía los cerezos más frondosos del parque. Brincó, pero parte de empeine izquierdo quedó atorado en el metal, así que se precipitó hacia el suelo de manera brusca y con las manos evitó que su cara se viera dañada por el suelo irregular. Al darse la vuelta comprobó que estaba perdida, la pistola cayó un tanto alejada de ella y el hombre la tenía prácticamente capturada.

Una luz centellante hizo su incursión en la escena, era un sablazo certero que alejó al hombre de un brinco hacia atrás. Entre toda la confusión, Sakura de dio cuenta de que una espada conocida había hecho el movimiento justo a tiempo para salvarla. El estómago se le contrajo cuando vio la identidad de su defensor.

Li Syaoran también emanaba electricidad de la hoja de su arma, una más potente y al parecer más mortífera de la que el mismo hombre usaba. No supo como, pero ellos se enfrascaron en una violenta pelea de luces que iba y venían destruyendo parcialmente el piso, hasta que Li elevó las manos y las dejó caer abruptamente, haciendo que unas ramas de árboles con movimiento propio lo rodearon y por más que el hombre dejó salir toda la energía que pudo, su agotamiento físico fue tal que redujo considerablemente su poder. Él, inevitablemente cayó inconsciente sobre la hierba húmeda, haciendo que Li se acercará y pronunciara unas palabras que Sakura no logró entender, pero que formaron en el pecho del tipo una especie de círculo brillante que terminó convirtiéndose en una carta de tonos dorados y rojizos.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, aquello sucedió tan repentinamente, que apenas y lograba entender lo sucedido. La sangre se le fue del rostro cuando vio la mirada de Li, quien se acercó dando zancadas sonoras y su aura despedía una molestia casi tangible. La ayudó a pararse de una manera poco cortés, dándole su pistola y aprisionando su muñeca derecha con mucha fuerza, llevándola casi a rastras por el repentinamente silencioso parque. Sakura protestaba, pero Li era casi imposible de parar, incluso cuando la lluvia comenzó su caída vertical sobre ellos, el no paró hasta que la casi la aventó al deportivo verde y subió de inmediato, arrancando con urgencia para dejar atrás el sitio a una velocidad que claramente iba por encima de lo permitido.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —le reclamó — ¡Para ahora! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

—Si sigues gritando no pararé. — sentenció sin mirarla, solo atento al parabrisas y al camino de asfalto oscuro que tenían por delante — Grita y patalea todo lo que quieras, pararé cuando deba hacerlo.

Perpleja, la castaña sacó su celular para llamar a emergencias, pero para aumentar su frustración, éste no tenía ni una pequeña barra de señal.

—Es inútil Kinomoto —siguió diciendo un impenetrable Li—, si quieres bajar tendrás que esperar y en silencio, si gritas no pararé.

—Pero te quedarás sin gasolina —apuntó Sakura.

— Eso no pasará, así que cierra la boca de una buena vez.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Sakura hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de quicio para que parara, pero había algo en su mirada que le decía implícitamente que aquello no era buena idea. El condujo por las colinas del sur, casas y mansiones de gente acomodada poblaban una a otra cada pequeña parte de aquel maravilloso paisaje; ahí era una mezcla arquitectónica exquisita a la vista, edificaciones con estilo japonés clásico, victorianas, estilo inglés igual que cottages en medio de la campiña con verdes y brillantes jardines. Y luego estaba la mansión Li, alejada por casi medio kilometro de espesos bosques y en la parte más alta de una de las colinas, con una reja automática que se abrió apenas y advirtió el auto de Li. Había una fuente con lobos tallados en mármol, y la fachada era en estilo europeo sostenida por grandes pilares de un blanco casi perfecto.

Li bajó primero, y abrió la puerta de Sakura esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. La mujer meditó, pero por ahora solo podía colaborar pues no se le ocurría una mejor idea, caminando a una distancia prudente del heredero de los Li. En la puerta, el mayordomo con una amabilidad cálida, mientras le ofrecía una taza de té para aminorar el frio provocado por la lluvia. Aceptó, pero Li le pidió de manera tajante llevara todo a su estudio. El joven subió las escaleras sin mirar hacia atrás, hasta que se percató de que ella no lo seguía.

— ¿Qué crees que esperas? — le dijo de manera tajante.

Sakura estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia de nuevo, miró su celular una vez más y el cacharro seguía sin tener una mísera barra de señal, lo cual ya era bastante extraño. Una vez más, tenía dos opciones, o seguía Li o se iba corriendo quien sabe a dónde y de seguro terminaría pérdida en la inmensidad de todo ese terreno. Gruñó en protesta al darse cuenta que una vez más, seguir a ese idiota era su única opción.

El estudio de Li era de tipo inglés sin duda, muy parecido a la decoración que tenían en aquel viejo edificio, pero con una colección más amplia de libros que cubrían hasta el último hueco de las paredes. Él le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones para las visitas, de color cereza oscuro y piel de altísima calidad.

— Para ti esto tal vez sea un juego. — comenzó a decir Li, con la mirada perdida en los ventanales y las manos cruzadas atrás de su espalda— Estoy seguro de que lo es, que lo ves como una manera de probarte a ti misma o no sé que más, pero te lo advierto Kinomoto, — se volvió para mirarla— yo no puedo perder, no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Aún cuando tenga que mover montañas enteras o ir en contra de todo, cumpliré mi objetivo pase lo que pase. Lo que hiciste hoy fue una completa estupidez.

—¿Hacer qué? Avanzar en un caso en el que ustedes dos están estancados, encontrar pistas, ese es mi trabajo Li.

— Okay, lo encontraste, pero ¿Cómo planeabas capturarlo Kinomoto? Porque hasta donde yo te encontré, el tipo estaba a punto de acabar contigo, eso sumaría una víctima más y habrías dejado ir otra vez a una fuerza mágica.

Se quedó callada, únicamente la lluvia chocando contra la venta interrumpía el silencio incómodo que se generó entre los dos. Li se dio vuelta, un rayo iluminó la habitación, haciendo que su camisa de cuello mao color verde adquiriera un color deslumbrante, al igual que hizo ver su mirada ambarina aún más intensa de lo que la recordaba.

— Eso creí, por ello tomaré medidas drásticas. Wei pasará por tus cosas en la mañana.

Toda esa frase careció de sentido.

—¿Qué dices?

— Te quedarás a vivir aquí Kinomoto, no me dejas opción alguna, no puedo seguirte todas las noches porque me harías perder el tiempo.

Se dirigió casi como un relámpago hacia la salida de la habitación.

— ¡Estás demente si crees que me quedaré aquí!

—Lo estoy Kinomoto — seseó — tu habitación es la siguiente a la derecha. Tsukishiro está ya enterado de esto.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta y Sakura quedó en penumbras. Las lágrimas de coraje surcaron sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que su garganta se cerraba. Li se las iba a pagar, no sabía cómo, pero pagaría todo lo que le estaba haciendo.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Realmente estoy contenta de que esta pequeña historia haya generado interés, la verdad es de esas ideas que andan rondando por tu cabeza y tienes que contar si o sí. Espero que estos dos encuentren la manera de llevarse mejor, quiero agradecer a pepsipez, lau, pipademar y guest (siento ponerlo así) por sus reviews. ¡Un fuerte abrazo!**_


	3. Términos y condiciones

_**Lawless Heart**_

_**Capítulo 3: Términos y condiciones.**_

Se concentró en el aroma a sándalo, el aire entrando a sus pulmones para después ser exhalado despacio, prestando atención plena a como se colaba por las fosas nasales y salía acariciando la parte superior de sus labios. Necesitaba serenidad, la pedía con urgencia para ponerle un alto al caos mental que lo atormentaba en sus horas de silencio, sentía a ratos, como una pesada y cálida carga se anidaba encima de sus hombros y afectaba la parte superior de su espalda. A veces, cuando estaba a solas, imaginaba como sería su vida si tan solo no hubiera sido un Li y eso le molestaba, ser un Li era un honor, por más que esos deseos intentaran derrocar aquella percepción de su familia.

Harto, sacudió su cabeza de manera violenta, tal vez meditar no era la mejor forma de llegar a la serenidad. Fue hasta la cabecera de su cama donde reposaba una repisa con un par de espadas decorativas de origen chino y las tomó, comenzó a hacer movimientos estilizados de pelea, rutinas repetidas hasta el cansancio para perfeccionar su ejecución. Pero no lo abandonó la sensación de opresión, así que ofuscado salió al amplio balcón de su habitación con vista a los extensos jardines traseros de su propiedad. Tal vez el aire fresco era la respuesta que necesitaba, pero pronto advirtió a dos personas en uno de los sitios de ocio junto a la alberca. Ahí estaba ella, y aunque la distancia era considerable, sus miradas de cruzaron una vez más con intensidad.

Sakura dejó salir un bufido involuntario, sin quitar la vista de Li a pesar de la distancia.

— Señorita Kinomoto —Wei, el amable mayordomo de Li apareció con una bandeja de plata que contenía un par de esponjosos waffles con mantequilla derretida encima y tres moras arriba —, ¿su café lo prefiere negro o con crema?

— Con crema está bien, gracias — le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, aquel hombre de cabello cano le traía una paz inexplicable cuando lo veía.

El mayordomo advirtió que eran observados, y volvió la mirada al joven Li, quien se perdió de nuevo en su habitación.

— No puedo creer que alguien como usted trabaje para él, — soltó Sakura antes de darle un pequeño sorbo al café caliente— usted es tan amable señor Wei.

—Sé que el joven Li puede llegar a ser complicado, pero es una persona con alto grado de lealtad y responsabilidad.

— Tal vez con otras personas, pero conmigo se ha portado como todo un cretino y disculpe por decirlo.

Wei sonrió.

— No apruebo muchas decisiones que él está tomando ahora, pero puedo decirle algo señorita Kinomoto, la posición del joven Li es complicada.

— ¿Lo suficientemente complicada para retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad?

Wei suspiró, pero nunca dejó de sonreír de manera pacífica.

— No es correcto que yo hable, pero le diré algo que tal vez ayude a comprenderlo. ¿Alguna vez le han hecho la pregunta de los huevos con jamón?

La castaña arqueó una ceja, estaba confundida pero interesada.

Negó con la cabeza — No.

— ¿De dónde se sacan los ingredientes para hacerlos?

— Pues de una gallina y un cerdo supongo.

— Así es. De ellos dos, ¿cuál cree que está comprometido y cuál involucrado en la realización de ese platillo?

Sakura no era la mejor en adivinanzas, generalmente le costaba darles un sentido metafórico, ella era más bien de lenguaje claro y cosas palpables.

— Pues los dos están involucrados…

— A primera vista eso parece señorita, pero para hacer el jamón el cerdo tiene que dar la vida en ello, en cambio la gallina solo pone algo de sí que no involucra atentar con su existencia. El cerdo está comprometido porque se le va la vida, mientras que la gallina solo está involucrada al poner algo que naturalmente produce. —se acomodó el monóculo de metal en su ojo izquierdo— Traduciéndolo a este caso, muchos aspectos de la vida personal del joven Li están en riesgo, y no hablo de solo lo físico, su familia, lo que a él le importa. Está completamente comprometido en el asunto, y usted por el momento solo se ha involucrado con esto, esa es la razón de que sus acciones le parecen exageradas o carentes de lógica. Si quiere un consejo de alguien que lo conoce, él es heredero y lleva gestiones en varias empresas, así que, negocie señorita, —le guiñó un ojo— ponga las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez.

—Buen día Wei, señorita Sakura — Eriol caminaba entre el césped con una sonrisa en su rostro—, disculpe que haya entrado así nada más, pero no lo vi.

—No hay problema joven Hiraguizawa, ¿le sirvo el desayuno?

—Sólo café está bien.

La camisa de cuadros negro con blanco de Eriol daba una sensación de movimiento cuando se le miraba con atención, o al menos eso percibía. Con una increíble precisión, se sentó junto a ella de manera delicada.

—Hoy has madrugado —señaló—, esa es la actitud que necesitamos.

— No es así, tú compañero me obligó a pasar la noche aquí.

Esa declaración inesperada casi hace que Eriol se cayera de la silla debido al movimiento abrupto.

— ¡¿Qué hizo qué?! —Eriol se veía confundido, con el cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante.

— Anoche pasó una situación... —Sakura estaba sopesando como debía expresar la idea — Es que me cuesta ponerlo en palabras, pero, al parecer encontramos algo.

— Entiendo, — Hiraguizawa estaba atento, con los ojos quietos y la respiración pausada— lo que no comprendo es porque dices que te ha obligado a estar aquí.

— Lo hice por su seguridad y la integridad de nuestra misión, Eriol —con pisadas sonoras, las pesadas botas de Li hacían ruido al hundirse en el pasto húmedo. Traía consigo un maletín de piel cobriza que dejó en una de la sillas y sacó su laptop sin prestarles demasiada atención.

— ¿Tsukishiro sabe que la tienes aquí contra su voluntad? — Hiraguizawa no parecía contento, pudo ver como ese par de zafiros que reposaban en las cuencas se tornaban un tono más oscuro.

Li no contestó de inmediato, parecía concentrado pero ante la insistencia de Eriol con la mirada, tuvo que elevar sus ojos para contestarle.

— Sabe que la traje — respondió a secas.

— Pero no sabe en qué condiciones, ¿o si?

Fastidiado, el joven chino se irguió de un solo golpe, flanqueando la mesa con la expresión dura y el profundo sonido de sus botas al caminar.

— Ayer fue a enfrentar a un hombre que poseía uno de los poderes de las cartas. — explicó, intentando contener su repentina exaltación— Comprometió la misión, no sabía cómo debía contenerlo y puso en peligro su propia vida. Si la traje aquí no es porque disfrute de su compañía, es porque necesita vigilancia.

Ninguno de los dos castaños se pudo haber previsto la reacción de Eriol, quien de pronto sonreía con una mezcla evidente de felicidad y entusiasmo, mirando a Sakura con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Encontraste una carta? —no dejaba de observarla con alegría, parecía como un padre orgulloso de alguna hazaña increíble de su hija— Tsukishiro tenía razón, ¡tienes talento para esto!

— ¡Fue imprudente Eriol! —Li pronunciaba las palabras de una manera separada, dándole énfasis para llamar la atención de su compañero— ¿Acaso soy el único con sentido común de los tres?

El inglés comenzó a negar con la cabeza, con la sonrisa torcida solo de un lado.

— Por supuesto que hizo algo arriesgado, pero no puedes privarla de su libertad solo porque sí. Es nueva, no sabe nada de éste mundo, es lógico que meta la pata al inicio pero está en nosotros guiarla por el camino correcto.

— ¡Claro! Por eso se quedará aquí, necesita aprender cosas antes de actuar tan impulsivamente.

— No es impulso Li, es curiosidad natural. Yo no te discuto que fue algo peligroso, lo que sí es cuestionable para mí es que te tomes el atrevimiento de controlar su libertad. ¿Estamos del mismo lado o no? Por supuesto que quiero terminar el trabajo, y Tsukishiro te acaba de mandar una opción valiosa.

— Estás dándole demasiada importancia a un hecho que pudo ser una mera casualidad Eriol.

— Las casualidades no existen, sólo lo...

— Conozco esa frase de memoria,—interrumpió Li, mientras volvía a su asiento— no me interesa escucharla ahora. Hay cosas que no puedo controlar, pero tomaré riendas sobre todas las variables que me sean permitidas manejar, con tal de lograr mi objetivo.

Tal vez el silencio de Sakura era sorprendente para ellos, se lo decían las miradas furtivas por el rabillo del ojo que los dos hombres presentes le dedicaban de vez en cuando, esperando que de pronto ella hiciera erupción en una marea de argumentos incandescentes para reclamarle a Li por sus arbitrariedades, pero no lo hizo. Una vez más, estaba ante una encrucijada, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, había elementos nuevos que si o sí tenían un peso fundamental en el rumbo de su vida. ¿Quién realmente era Li?, ¿qué provecho podía sacar de ésta situación? Y sobre todas las cosas ¿qué tan comprometida estaba la integridad de sus seres queridos en todo el asunto? Se le había dicho que la ciudad estaba en peligro, pero no fue sino hasta la noche anterior que pudo obtener una pequeña dosis de la magnitud real de la amenaza. Tenía entonces que, inevitablemente, pasar de ser la gallina a un cerdo en la analogía contada por Wei, y eso solo se lograba con una cosa.

— Quiero negociar —soltó, de golpe y sin miramientos.

La atención de ambos hombres fue capturada con éxito apabullante, sentía como sus ojos se fijaban en su rostro igual que un par de tachuelas en un corcho, no supo si por la determinación de sus palabras o por el atemporal ofrecimiento venido después del vendaval de una acalorada discusión. Pero ella no cedió, ni siquiera un milímetro de su posición férrea fue alterado por las presencias masculinas que la rodeaban.

— ¿Negociar? ¿qué exactamente? — era curioso ver un par de orbes ámbar asomarse por encima del ordenador.

— Los términos de éste trabajo, por supuesto.

Li suspiró, cerró con fuerza la tapa de su laptop y entrecruzó sus dedos sobre la mesa, formando un triangulo con sus dos manos.

— Habla entonces —su voz concordaba exactamente con su expresión firme, apenas y movía los labios para emitir palabra, pero se imponía ante todo con la forma en que utilizaba su lenguaje corporal, igual que un negociante experimentado que hacía pesar su sola presencia.

— Esto es algo que ni ustedes ni yo pedimos, soy consciente de ello —comenzó la castaña, al inicio con voz un tanto baja, pero que cobraría fuerza a medida que avanzaba su discurso— y me parece que por el momento, no podemos evitar trabajar juntos. Así que si tomamos eso como algo inevitable, el camino más obvio es que aprendamos a ser un equipo. Yo no conozco su mundo, pero mis seres queridos están en juego y lo que hice anoche es algo completamente natural en mi trabajo, estoy acostumbrada a ello y acepto que no medí las consecuencias, por ignorancia más que a propósito. Entonces, establezcamos reglas, no unas injustas como retenerme aquí, reglas que nos beneficien a todos.

— ¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea Kinomoto? Tal vez en lo primero tengas razón, no pedimos ésto, pero no vas a decirme que ignore los hechos. Tú me seguiste porque tienes algo contra mí, ¿acaso creías que yo no estaba enterado de tus suspicacias? Tú te lo buscaste por mezclar tus ideas desatinadas con el trabajo, y de paso me traes una avalancha de problemas a mí.

— ¿Qué esperabas Li? — su torrente sanguíneo comenzaba a alterarse, pero luchó por mantener la calma a toda costa— Debía de ver normal al hombre que arruinó el trabajo de mi padre, y que lo dejó mal parado con sus colegas más cercanos porque les contó lo que realmente vio, porque ¿sí fuiste tú quien incendió el auditorio y robó su descubrimiento, verdad? ¿querías que pasara todo por alto?

— Hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo que mi responsabilidad me dictaba — se defendió Li— y sí, yo lo hice. No porque tenga nada en contra del profesor Kinomoto, yo lo salvé aunque no lo entiendas.

—¡Entonces explícame para que pueda entenderlo! —exclamó— ¡Y dime de una vez si vas a querer negociar para que no me hagas perder más mi tiempo!

—¡Li! —intervino Eriol, llamando la atención del castaño quien entendió que le pedía que parara.

Sus dedos tamborilearon en la mesa. En situaciones como ésta, el siempre era tajante, pero había algo que no podía ignorar... Ella tenía un grado de razón. Cualquiera en la situación similar tendría una terrible imagen de él, y también estaba el hecho de que cabía la gran posibilidad que sí tuviera habilidades. Respiró sonoramente, y volvió a mirarla.

— Yo financié la expedición de tu padre —reveló—, y él descubrió exactamente lo que yo buscaba, el libro de Clow. Pero estaba vacío, y el profesor con lo entusiasta que es, no me habría permitido quedármelo porque significaba algo importante para la historia de su ciudad. Un objeto como ese en sus manos lo hace blanco para quién sea que esté detrás de todo esto, o para la magia en sí. Así que decidí robarlo, pero yo esperaba que estuviera ahí después y el llegó antes, jamás quise ponerlo en peligro.

La sensación que Sakura experimentó era difícil de describir, pero era como alivio mezclado con la satisfacción de haber tenido la razón todo este tiempo. Si tan solo esos tontos que se burlaron de ella escucharan esa confesión...

— Ahora Kinomoto, se clara y dime qué quieres negociar.

Aquí venía una oportunidad importante que debía ser manejada de la mejor forma. Sakura pensó durante varios segundos la manera de sacarle ventaja.

— Todo descubrimiento que haga será compartido con ustedes.

— Tú eres testigo de todo Eriol —apuntó al inglés y luego volvió su atención a Sakura—, eso lo apruebo.

— Ustedes tendrán que enseñarme cómo puedo actuar en situaciones como la de anoche.

— Me parece justo.

— Quiero volver a casa.

— No.

Eriol y Sakura parpadearon un par de veces, parecía que las peticiones estaban siendo atendidas con cierta disposición a cambiar.

— ¿Por qué no? No me puedes tener secuestrada aquí.

— Primero que nada cariño — cruzó la pierna y miró hacia la mansión— yo no te tengo secuestrada aquí, te traje por seguridad. No sabemos quién está detrás del problema, y la pequeña aventura que montaste ayer te puso en el mapa; no soy tu padre ni tu guardaespaldas, tampoco pienso andar detrás de ti siempre ni dar vueltas como loco alrededor de tu casa por la noche, no tengo tiempo ni interés. Éste sitio me permite tenerte vigilada, y si no te gusta la mansión — elevó la mano, apuntando a la espalda de Sakura quien se volvió inmediatamente—, allá hay un pequeño departamento para huéspedes, es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer. Tus alimentos y demás insumos básicos estarán cubiertos. Saldrás de trabajar y vendrás directamente acá.

— Claro que no — Sakura movió enérgicamente la cabeza de lado a lado— no pienso renunciar a mi vida personal por esto. Llegaré a la hora que tenga que llegar.

— ¡Niños, niños! Basta, creo que tiene derecho a salir a donde le plazca Li — Eriol movió los brazos como para calmarlos un poco.

— Entonces da lo mismo que se quede aquí o en su casa, lo cual no es el punto.

— Pues, ella podía informarnos a dónde va y sería suficiente, siempre cuando se comprometa a avisar de cualquier anomalía.

Li se acarició el mentón y Sakura hizo una mueca de duda, no sabía que tan bueno sería eso, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones.

— Sí, puedo hacerlo.

— Que remedio —Li cerró su laptop y comenzó a guardar sus cosas— no se ustedes pero yo tengo que trabajar. Necesitamos ver como podemos cubrir lo de anoche.

— ¿Cómo lo detuviste? —inquirió Eriol.

— Utilicé árboles, tenía el poder del trueno y la madera es un aislante natural. Quedó tendido y usó todo lo que tenía, así que supongo que está en algún tipo de shock, fue demasiado para alguien sin magia.

— Bien, ¿crees que te puedas encargar tú solo de todo?

Syaoran lo miró con cierto desconcierto.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

— Tenemos de hecho, —el inglés se señaló a si mismo y a Sakura— te alcanzaremos ahí en la tarde Li.

Sakura no conocía lo suficiente a Syaoran para saber si aquello le había molestado o no, mucho menos con su parco carácter, pero la verdad no pudo quitarse la idea de que no le había parecido del todo la petición de Eriol. Ella y el inglés avanzaron por la mansión hasta llegar a un Jeep color negro aparcado junto a la fuente y salieron de ahí a toda velocidad, recorriendo de vuelta el bosque silencioso que surcaba el camino de regreso a la reja automática.

— ¿Podrías contarme cómo pasó todo anoche, Sakura? ¿Puedo llamarte Sakura verdad?

— No veo problema con eso — de todas formas ya lo hacía, así que le daba igual.

— Tú dime Eriol, no quiero más formalismos entre nosotros ahora que seremos un equipo. Los ingleses generalmente también somos un tanto frívolos pero yo nunca encajé con esa ideología, así que por favor, quiero escucharte.

Afuera el cielo era una dualidad agradable a la vista, con rayos de sol colándose eventualmente por las nubes y otras veces el cielo gris se imponía sobre la luz.

— Solo hablaba con mi compañero Yamazaki — comenzó Sakura, con la vista perdida en el paisaje—, y me contó sobre un caso que me pareció curioso.

— ¿Por qué te pareció curioso?

— Pues, por la zona, la forma de actuar del atacante, no sé, sentí que algo no era normal.

— ¿En tu cuerpo hubo alguna sensación diferente?

—Fue algo así como una corazonada y una sensación en la espalda.

— ¿Te había sucedido antes?

— No lo sé —encogió los hombros—, jamás le presté atención.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Por qué es relevante? Y ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó cuando tomaron la avenida que llevaba justo al centro de la ciudad.

— Te lo explicaré todo cuando lleguemos.

Tomoeda era hasta cierto punto un lugar pintoresco, una llanura justo en el medio de colinas pronunciadas y bosques espesos con verdes profundos que quitaban el aliento. Las zonas industrializadas se habían extendido al rededor igual que venas de rio siguiendo las vías rápidas que se construían año tras año, pero que por alguna razón desconocida, delimitaban puntualmente sus dominios para no mezclarse jamás con la ciudad. Claro que había trabajo ahí, pero era una economía impulsada por los servicios más que otras actividades, y fungía como una especie de suburbio para aquellos empleados que iban y venían todo el tiempo, separando su vida en dos lugares a la vez. Aún así, el centro de Tomoeda tenía una parte con modernidades dignas de ciudades más grandes, sin perder nunca ese estilo tan característico que la representaba.

A Sakura le sorprendió muchísimo cuando dejaron la parte más poblada y se internaron en la zona más alejada del centro, concretamente en la última calle que estaba justo en a un costado de las vías del tren. En alguna parte de la historia de la ciudad se pretendió que aquel fuera un exitoso parque industrial, pero se dejó a medias el proyecto y solo se construyeron una suerte de departamentos económicos y bodegas sin mucho propósito que solían ser evitadas por los locales, debido a la población flotante que iba y venía sin dejar rastro. El Jeep de Eriol se detuvo justo en una de esas, de color rojo y techo de aluminio, muy pequeña en comparación con las demás.

— ¿Qué es aquí? — la castaña elevó una ceja instintivamente.

— Mi casa —le sonrió.

Pudo haber imaginado cualquier cosa excepto eso, aquello no era una casa, era un cajón de ladrillo deslucido con una sola puerta grande de metal al frente como acceso, junto a una entrada de tamaño normal, la cual el inglés abrió con una llave de color platinado. A pesar de la mirada expectante de Eriol, los pies de Sakura no respondían, se quedaron adheridos al piso, por el desconcierto.

— Tranquila, sé que no parece una casa, pero si entras entenderás todo.

Meditó si era necesario mandarle un mensaje a Yukito antes de entrar, pero no quería lucir como una cobarde y ciertamente Eriol no era de las personas que le producían desconfianza, aun con todas las reservas que tenía. Así que, logró poner sus piernas en acción y entró al lugar, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Primero había un garaje con dos autos deportivos perfectamente alineados, y una puerta de acero fortificado que llevaba a una residencia de constitución extraña, pero lujosa por donde quiera que se le viera, como si ese galerón estuviera dividido en partes; del lado izquierdo, había una sección con una estructura de metal y cristal que formaban una segunda planta, un departamento con todas sus amenidades o eso parecía a simple vista, al cual se accedía por una escalera. Lo que restaba no podía ser denominado más que como un museo de objetos magníficos pero extraños, armaduras viejas, estantes de libros, repisas repletas de cosas de nombre desconocido y una pequeña oficina. Sin embargo,lo que más la dejó con la boca abierta era que, al final de todo, estaba un cartel deslucido y polvoriento hecho de plástico que anunciaba la estación 3B del tren, y tenía un acceso a algún lugar subterráneo desconocido.

— Aquí abajo es mi oficina —le explicó apuntando hacia el frente—, y yo vivo ahí arriba, pero a dónde nos interesa ir es al subterráneo.

— ¿Acaso tienes tu propio tren?

— Claro que no Sakura. —se rió divertido— Ese lugar iba a ser la estación que conectara el fallido parque industrial con el tren, pero para eso tenían que modificar la ruta de las vías y, aparte de que era extremadamente costoso, el proyecto no funcionó así que dejaron la estación sin concluir. Ven acompáñame.

Sakura tenía una adversión natural a los lugares oscuros, no le gustaban ni un poco y aunque aquellas escaleras que descendían estaban iluminadas por completo, le producía una sensación de incomodidad inevitable. Pero lo siguió, no sin antes palpar la pistola que iba ceñida a su cintura.

Aquel lugar era un túnel en toda su extensión, no podía describirse de mejor manera. Aún estaba el surco dónde irían las vías y la línea de lámparas de xenón dispuestas en el techo. Incluso en una de las paredes, estaba pegado un cartel con todas las rutas disponibles que tenía carcomidas las esquinas. Hubiera pensado que aquello tendría olor a humedad pero no era así, olía a incienso acumulado en los recovecos de su antigua estructura, por lo demás, estaba vacío a excepción de una gran pantalla de televisión y dos sofás rústicos al frente, con una mesilla donde descansaba un libro hojeado hasta el cansancio y el cenicero con colillas amarillentas.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí abajo? — los esmeraldas de Sakura recorrían con la mirada todo el lugar, encontrando detalles que no advirtió al inicio, como la puerta roja de metal justo del otro lado de las improvisadas vías.

— Aquí practico magia Sakura —le pidió que lo siguiera—, pude haber comprado alguna mansión como Li, pero la verdad es que necesitaba un lugar donde no llamara la atención demasiado. La gente de al rededor está tan metida en sus asuntos que ni siquiera me ven raro, solo vagan de vez en cuando por los alrededores pero nada de que preocuparse. Es hora de ponernos manos a la obra, ¿ves aquel tapete azul? Vas a sentarte ahí en una posición cómoda y con la espalda relajada.

Fue y sacó de algún lugar una tela de grosor considerable, y una vez que ella estuvo en la posición que le indicó, se la puso en las manos.

— Cuando yo te diga, te vendarás los ojos y vas a prestas atención en mi voz, ¿entendido?

Ella dudó, pero terminó asintiendo, una vez más palpando la funda de su arma.

— Respirarás y serás consciente de como el aire entra a tus pulmones, contando hasta diez y luego volverás a comenzar. Una vez que lo tengas serás consciente de tus extremidades, las sentirás poco a poco, tus terminales nerviosas mandando información, el torrente sanguíneo recorriendo tu cuerpo — su voz era apacible, lejana, Sakura sabía por el sonido que estaba frente a ella, pero no muy cerca.

— Parece como una clase de yoga o algo así —reconoció con una sonrisa.

— Sí lo sé, ahora cubre tus ojos por favor.

Solo veía en negro, ahora entendía porque la tela era tan gruesa, ni siquiera la potente iluminación lograba atravesarla con éxito. Comenzó con su respiración, consciente de como se le inflaban los pulmones y se le contrarían las fosas nasales en cada movimiento, incluso su corazón pareció latir más fuerte, aunque sabía que aquella sensación era engañosa. Había letargo en sus dedos, las piernas endurecidas al soportar todo su peso encima.

— ¿Qué puedes escuchar Sakura, aparte de mi voz?

Lo oía a él moviendose, el crujir del cemento debajo de su suela, pasos ligeros andando por su alrededor, luego advirtió algo más, una especie de vibración casi imperceptible pero que, de a poco, aumentaba su intensidad. Después se vino la ráfaga, el piso se movió ligeramente y el sonido aplacado del estruendo que general el metal a su paso con el tren.

— El tren, tus pasos — respondió con un hilo de voz.

— Bien Sakura, pasaremos al siguiente nivel, veamos si puedes detectar algo más. Ten paciencia y por nada del mundo abras los ojos, es un sitio completamente seguro.

Pasó saliva, el nerviosismo al fin hacía acto de presencia, pero no quería permitirse fallar, no ahora que aprendía algo nuevo. Un largo rato siguió detectando lo mismo, hasta que aquella calidez surgió de la nada, aún con los ojos cerrados, su mente elaboró una representación visual de la misma en forma de orbe de luz diáfana rondando por ahí. Se movía lentamente, revoloteando de manera pacífica a lo largo de ella, a veces al frente, otras a los costados o incluso por arriba pero a cierta distancia. De la nada aquello cambió, el orbe se impulsó con muchísima más velocidad y poco a poco acababa con la distancia que los separaba, hasta que, de un solo golpe, se precipitó hacia ella, quien hizo uso de los reflejos de atleta que poseía, levantándose inmediatamente para evitarlo, sintiendo una ráfaga de aire pasar solo por un lado para después desaparecer.

Su respiración se agitó, debido a la incipiente oscuridad que cubría sus ojos.

— Respira, no pierdas el enfoque — le murmuró, sonaba como si hablara en las lejanías de una cueva.

Intentó calmarse, recuperando el control de su respiración. Esta vez fue más como un destello, un chispazo de repente que surgió desde su espalda y una vez más lo esquivó, aunque a diferencia del primero, esté le mojó con una ligera brisa a su paso.

Así siguieron durante un rato, moviéndose, esquivando, aumentando los orbes a su alrededor mientras se desplazaba completamente cegada por la estación abandonada, hasta que su cansancio fue aparente. Eriol se acercó para quitarle la venda con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro y un extraño báculo de oro en la mano, en cuya punta estaba un imponente sol.

— Sí, ahora lo sé —soltó, confiado.

— ¿Qué sabes? —el inglés le alcanzó una bebida con electrolítos sabor a coco.

— Detectas la magia querida Sakura, —de pronto el báculo de su mano se volvió pequeño hasta desaparecer— percibes su presencia con mucha exactitud a pesar de tener los ojos vendados, eso me dice que sí tienes habilidades, tal vez débiles en este momento pero completamente desarrollables.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir?

— Pues, que si tú lo deseas, yo puedo entrenarte — le sonrió de una manera tan deslumbrante, que la dejó perpleja unos segundos.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro, pero debe de ser poco a poco, no quiero forzarte o sobrecargarte. Si tienes paciencia puedes llegar a lograr grandes cosas, pero por hoy — puso la palma de su mano y la empujó ligeramente para guiarla a uno de los sofás y encender la televisión— , descansa un poco antes de ir con Li, o se pondrá histérico.

Sakura aceptó la oferta gustosa, su bebida le pareció un elixir de los dioses que vino a mitigar su sed, mientras cambiaba de canales y Eriol se puso a leer un libro.

— ¿Por qué se pondrá histérico? —Preguntó Sakura atenta a un noticiario deportivo.

— Mm... A él le gusta tener las cosas controladas, así tal cual lo dijo esta mañana. Le altera que sus colaboradores cercanos actúen sin decirle, es un tipo muy meticuloso con su manera de actuar y sobre todo, extremadamente protector.

El último comentario hizo que ella desviara su mirada, un tanto inquieta.

— No me lo parece.

— Ya lo conocerás, te apuesto a que se llevarán muy bien con el tiempo... Demasiado bien.

— No lo creo.

Su atención regresó a la pantalla, pero en el fondo le preocupó en demasía las palabras dichas por el inglés, pues estaban cargadas de una inusual seguridad . Se emocionó mucho cuando vio una noticia relacionada con los Penguins de Tomoeda, que la hizo olvidar momentáneamente aquel comentario extraño.

Ella era una fanática acérrima del equipo de béisbol local, tanto que cada que los Giants de Tokyo los visitaban, apostaba con el traidor de Yamazaki cualquier cantidad de cosas. Pero la última temporada no había sido muy buena, y la tabla general los ubicaba por debajo de sus resultados anteriores. La imagen de Hiroito Takeda, bateador estrella del equipo, siendo entrevistado acaparó la pantalla, mientras mostraban videos del último partido -que Sakura se perdió por trabajo-, con una impresionante carrera dónde él corría a una velocidad nunca antes vista en su vida... Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación igual a la de ayer, la espina dorsal siendo recorrida por un impulso eléctrico y una corazonada. De nuevo, nada de aquello le pareció normal, y sus ojos viraron automáticamente a Eriol, quien se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, con sus ojos de zafiro atentos.

— Ahí está de nuevo... Esa sensación, igual que ayer.

Sorprendido, el inglés se acercó a ella, poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué lo provocó?

La mano temblorosa de Sakura apuntó a la pantalla y Eriol leyó los encabezados no sin antes sonreír de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo un celular.

— Li —le dijo al aparato sin despegarle la vista ni un segundo— tenemos que vernos urgentemente, nuestra chica estrella lo hizo una vez más — acto seguido le guiñó un ojo, y Sakura sintió como su rostro se tornó rojizo.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Este es un capítulo un tanto largo, pero tenía que poner algunas cosas sí o sí. La verdad es que les agradezco infinitamente que se tomen el tiempo de leerme y dejarme reviews tan detallados, me hace sentir bastante bien, completamente motivada para seguir. Respondiendo a alguna de sus preguntas, generalmente actualizo cada semana, o cuando mis ocupaciones son muchas sucederán cada quince días, lo cual trato de evitar porque instintivamente un capítulo me lleva al otro. No es mi primer fanfic, este es un perfil que hice con el fin de renovarme, tomar unas ideas nuevas y darme la oportunidad de contar esta historia, hay cosas que tengo ya en la mira para mejorar y lo que más me entusiasma es que disfruto haciéndolo. Yo tengo una opinión muy personal sobre el personaje de Sakura y el trato que se le da en Clear Card que compartiré con ustedes más adelante, pero para mí, ella es una niña que ha evolucionado muy a su manera y eso me encanta. Bueno, para no extenderme más, muchas gracias vane tendo, pepsipez y lau por darme la oportunidad de leer sus comentarios, son los mejores. Un fuerte abrazo para todos. **_


	4. La novena entrada

**Lawless Heart**

**Capítulo 4: La novena entrada.**

El béisbol es un deporte preciso, de cálculos exactos y jugadas maravillosas, sincronización pura en una máquina echada a andar por nueve sujetos que no tienen margen de error para equivocarse, que deben pensar en colectivo, ser uno mismo en una sola existencia durante muchos minutos para lograr alcanzar sus objetivos; sí, era duro, pero para Sakura, aquel deporte iba más allá, le traía aromas a domingo y sabor de familia, mientras iba sentada en los hombros de su padre aferrada a su cabeza como si su vida dependiera de ello, sosteniendo alguna de las paletas de hielo que tanto le gustaban y vendía un hombre calvo fuera del estadio. Ella siempre se maravilló con el caos que cualquier recinto deportivo emanaba por naturaleza, desde los fans ruidosos entusiastas hasta los discretos que analizan cada jugada para predecir su resultado, pero por un momento, nueve extraños eran capaces de juntar a esa peculiar mezcla dispar y dejar la diferencias de un lado, mientras vivían uno de los deportes más famosos del país.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella sonrió cuando sostuvo en sus manos la gorra blanca con franjas azules que su padre le regaló cuando tenía diez años, y que atesoraba igual que una piedra preciosa resguardándola para ocasiones especiales. A la distancia, pudo ver a Yamazaki ojeando la calle transitada para ver si la veía, pero por obvias razones no iba a reconocerla en ese auto extraño. Resulta que Li insistió en que llevara ese vehículo con especial ahínco, sin dar más allá de sus ya acostumbradas parcas explicaciones. Hizo sonar el claxón un par de veces, hasta que un desconcertado Yamazaki se acercó al cristal del conductor.

— ¿Acaso estás vendiendo drogas Kinomoto? — exclamó maravillado cuando al fin decidió subirse.

— Es prestado no te emociones, —Sakura se sintió pequeña un momento, presionando nerviosa el volante— soy fiel a mi auto.

— Oye, yo consideraría mucho ser infiel en este bebé — acarició con mucho cuidado el tablero.

— Solo es un auto Yamazaki — Sakura arrugó la nariz al verlo tan impactado.

— Me ofendes Kinomoto, es un R8, cien kilómetros en tan solo tres punto dos segundos, seiscientos caballos de fuerza. Pero bueno, no me extraña nada de alguien que es fan de los penguis tenga el descaro de ignorar esta maravilla.

El comentario envenenado que dejó Yamazaki en el aire fue tomado por Sakura, quien le dedicó una mirada de desdén por el rabillo del ojo.

— Me reiré en tu cara dentro de muy poco tiempo —espetó Sakura con voz grave, pero el chico ni se inmutó, solo cambiaba de estaciones en la radio ávidamente.

— Eso lo veremos, por lo menos espero que hayas conseguido buenos asientos para disfrutar más tu derrota.

Sakura se tensó.

—Sobre eso... sí, son los mejores de todos creo yo...

— ¿Dónde? ¿En la zona sur donde da menos el sol?

— En el palco, en realidad.

Yamazaki agradeció no ser él quien estuviera conduciendo, porque aquello sin duda habría terminado en un brusco y repentino frenado.

— Sakura, ¿segura que no entraste al negocio de los Yakuzas? Pagar un palco es como no sé cuantos meses de nuestro sueldo.

— La cosa es que —ahí estaba, los nervios antes de soltar una noticia bomba—, no es mío, es de Li Syaoran.

Todo esto era un sueño, no había explicación alguna, debió de haberse quedado dormido y de seguro pronto despertaría aturdido y molesto. Pero nada sucedió, las sensaciones a su alrededor eran tan reales, que su primera hipótesis acababa de ser derribada de un soplido. Ese domingo era real, y él estaba sentado junto a su mejor amiga escuchándola decir uno de los disparates más irónicos de toda su vida.

— Eso no tiene sentido... —murmuró.

— Nada lo tiene últimamente, pero no sería capaz de jugar con algo así. Este auto es de él, de hecho.

Estaba pasmado, un millón de posibilidades y aquello había tomado el rumbo más improbable posible. Una idea le vino a la cabeza, acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa pero divertida.

— ¡Estás saliendo con Li! — dijo, aguantándose la risa.

Sakura estuvo a punto de invadir el carril contrario.

—¡Claro que no!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Palco?, ¿auto nuevo?, soy un oficial Kinomoto, esas pistas son irremediablemente la prueba de lo que digo. — elevó un dedo, mueca que hacía cuando descubría algo — Por eso aceleró aquella noche cuando nos vio hablar, ¡estaba celoso!

— Yamazaki estás viendo demasiada televisión — argumentó Sakura—. Se supone que no te lo tengo que decir, pero para que dejes de elucubrar fantasías en esa pequeña mente tuya, Tsukishiro me envió a trabajar con él, y es algo un tanto delicado porque...

— ¿Me pregunto cómo sería el título si esto fuera un dorama? ¿Secreto en la jefatura? —se rio con ganas— No, no espera, algo más acorde con tu nuevo puesto: archivando tu corazón.

Ya estaba, él estalló en risas que inevitablemente contagiaron a Sakura haciendo lo mismo.

— ¡Eres un idiota Yamazaki! — su reclamo perdió intensidad al ser sucedido por más risa.

Él tenía esa habilidad nata de hacer reír, no porque lo que dijera fuera realmente gracioso, sino que tenía esa manera de soltar carcajadas tan particular que era difícil resistirse. Mientras el tráfico se volvía más denso, el horizonte dibujaba una edificación en forma de diamante de estructura más bien tradicional, conservando un dejo de añoranza por los días de aquella infancia que quedaban solo en la memoria.

— En lo que andas debe ser bastante denso como para trabajar con tu enemigo — suspicaz como siempre, Yamazaki era gran detector de mínimos e importantes detalles.

— Sí, aunque no sabría como explicártelo.

— Tranquila, sé que tal vez un día puedas hacerlo, — le guiñó un ojo— aunque extraño hacerte bullying laboral, mi compañero ahora es Ishida y ya te imaginarás. Es una roca, me la paso hablando solo un montón de rato.

— Ya sabía que me adorabas Yamazaki, de hecho, de no ser por Chiharu, me hubieses invitado a salir hace mucho —bromeó la castaña.

El joven rió — Pues no estás nada mal, sería como salir con un compañero, nos la pasaríamos viendo deportes con cerveza y haciendo chistes. —sabía que Yamazaki le seguiría el juego— Yo era el que te defendía de tus "admiradores", ¿no recuerdas? Tú y Daidouji me la deben.

— Por eso te tolero más de la cuenta.

El acceso a los palcos era por una zona diametralmente opuesta a la entrada general, con su estacionamiento propio y libre de cualquier congestión. A la distancia, Hiroito Takeda descendía del autobús con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, casi como si irradiara un extraño y reluciente halo de confianza al rededor del cuerpo. Las entrañas de Sakura comenzaron a revolotear, su instinto se activó casi al instante de aquella figura fue captada por su mirada, y lo observó en silencio, buscando algún atisbo inusual en su comportamiento. El jugador con el número siete -escogido por su mes de nacimiento, según decía en las entrevistas- , tenía un rostro duro, con mandíbula ancha y ojos pequeños; considerado un veterano, porque el mayor esplendor de su carrera era tiempo pasado, Tomoeda era el equipo escogido para su retiro, o eso decían en los corredores. Justamente era inusual que de un momento a otro mostrara condiciones tan extraordinarias.

Lo primero que vieron al llegar al palco fue la atenta mirada de Eriol y Li, que hablaban en voz baja en la parte más alejada de la barra del bar privado , sosteniendo alguna especie de tablero chino que guardaron inmediatamente después de que entraron. Syaoran estaba serio, tenía ese sentimiento territorial arraigado en sus venas y la gente extraña le producía adversidad instantánea, aunque por el momento, tendría que aguantarse un poco.

Los dos oficiales saludaron al unísono, recibiendo una respuesta jovial de Eriol y silencio por parte de Li, quien solo se limitó a mover la cabeza.

— Tú debes ser Yamazaki, —Eriol le estrechó la mano animadamente— Sakura nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Eso era mentira, sí había dicho algo sobre su ex compañero a Hiraguizawa, pero jamás fue muy explicita al respecto.

— No me extraña, ella me adora —contestó Yamazaki con tono cómico, haciendo que Sakura entornara los ojos.

— Me imagino que sí, —sonrió el inglés de forma pacífica— supongo que extraña a su compañero.

— Claro, somos el uno para el otro —tomó la mano de Sakura quien alzó una ceja.

Sakura conocía lo suficiente a Yamazaki como para darse cuenta que aquello era un intento de provocar a Li. Obviamente seguía con la tonta idea de que ellos salían, y se le había ocurrido esa rutina para obtener alguna reacción, lo cual terminó en una decepción absoluta porque Syaoran era impenetrable y las relaciones personales de Kinomoto le importaban un pepino, lo que tenía su atención era la misión de capturar una nueva carta.

—Ya va a comenzar el juego —señaló el chino, apuntando hacia las butacas vacías.

Un vitoreo estruendoso se extendió por todo el estadio cuando los jugadores comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones a medida que un presentador de voz grave decía sus nombres y una gran parte de los asistentes movían en círculos bufandas color azul. Cuando fue el turno de Takeda, Li se inclinó ligeramente hacia el lado de Sakura para murmurarle algo.

— ¿Es él? —inquirió.

Ella asintió. Durante la primera entrada, los Giants estaban al bate, por lo cuál Takeda permaneció en las bancas con la misma mueca de confianza, como si anticipara el resultado que iba a obtener; incluso ni se inmutó cuando el equipo rival consiguió una carrera sin mucho esfuerzo. Al llegar su turno, fue con andar firme a tomar su ya conocido bate azul, y se puso en posición; el pitcher observó a su rival fijamente, antes de hacer todos los movimientos para después lanzar una pelota un tanto baja, que fue impactada por Takeda hacia el jardin central.

Y justo ahí llegó la magia.

Nadie supo bien cómo, pero las zancadas larguísimas del bateador lo pusieron en segunda base justo antes de que la pelota impactara el césped. Ningún jugador de la novena contraría pudo apartar la vista de aquel hombre, que estaba parado sin siquiera inmutarse a pesar de semejante movimiento que acababa de hacer. La primera carrera de los penguins llegó en tan solo dos batazos y dos movimientos de Takeda ante unos perplejos Giants que no se creían lo que presenciaban.

— Sí, no hay duda —dijo Li con voz baja, mientras sacaba una tablet y abría un archivo con estadísticas que él mismo había preparado— es prácticamente imposible que su velocidad se haya disparado tanto en tan sólo días. Tenemos que atraparlo, y pronto.

— ¿Cómo haremos eso? Durante el juego es imposible.

Li apretó los labios, debía de idea una forma para tener a Takeda solo y que ellos pudieran actuar. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que fue muy abrupto como una par de cervezas captaron su atención cuando el mesero pasó frente a él. Kinomoto y su compañero brindaron ante la mirada incrédula de Li, quien esperó a que ella dejara su bebida en el porta vasos para quitarla, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque Kinomoto tenía unos reflejos de envidia.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — dijo ella entre dientes.

— No permito que tomen en el trabajo —la reprendió.

Aquello se convirtió en una pelea silenciosa, mientras estrujaban una gran lata de Yebisu dorada entre sus manos.

— Li, si quieres puedo pedir una para ti —intervino Eriol con la mirada atenta en ellos.

—Sí señor Li, — Yamazaki asomó la cabeza detrás de Sakura, elevando su cerveza por los aires— yo invito, con confianza.

Ofendido el castaño soltó la lata, y se volvió con Eriol para ignorar a los otros dos.

— Sabes mis políticas sobre el trabajo, si ella quiere acabarse un barril completo que lo haga pero una vez que terminemos con esto. Puede perder la concentración.

— Eres el rey del drama siempre que estás estresado, —apuntó el inglés— es su día de descanso déjala un poco. Más bien concentrémonos en como poder capturar a ese idiota antes de que algo pase.

— Yo tengo una idea. —la voz de Sakura los tomó por sorpresa, pero ella se volvió a mirar a Yamazaki— ¿Aún están remodelando el viejo edificio de tu abuela?

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿Me lo prestarías un momento?, seguro el señor Li te lo recompensará.

Yamazaki rara vez le negaba algo a ella, y supo por como lo miró que tal vez era algo importante, así que aceptó. La abuela de Takashi se la pasaba viajando entre Yogyakarta y Tomoeda durante todo el año; subsistía de arrendar un viejo edificio de departamentos a estudiantes y trabajadores foráneos, el cuál se encontraba en una fase de remodelación debido a problemas con la estructura. Era perfecto para su plan.

— Necesito una camioneta — se volvió para con Li — como las que habitualmente usas para transportarte.

— Espera un momento, primero tienes que explicármelo todo Kinomoto. No puedes tomarte esas atribuciones así como así.

Un largo y pesado suspiro salió de las fosas nasales de Sakura, se preguntaba si un día el podría ganarse la confianza de Li para con sus planes. Antes de que pudiera contestar, los vitoreos excesivos desviaron su atención. Takeda estaba en tercera base, listo para correr cuando el batazo de su compañero mandara la bola lejos de ahí. El número siete salió disparado del plato a una velocidad que costaba apreciar a la vista, la pelota no había llegado muy lejos, pero eso no fue problema para el tipo que estaba un paso de llegar al home antes que el rival regresara al catcher la bola. Pero no se quedó ahí, el tipo no redujo su velocidad a pesar de que tenía esa jugada ya ganada, impactó al catcher del equipo contrario con una fuerza tal, que el hombre salió volando un par de metros por los aires hasta que cayó al piso.

El estadio duró unos segundos conmocionado, antes de volverse silbidos de reclamación ante la innecesaria violencia de la jugada. Takena solo sonreía, pero había pasado de la fanfarronería a la malicia en tan solo unos segundos, exaltando a los rivales que se reunieran en torno a él y le sobreviniera una manera de reclamos. Algunos le encaraban, otros simplemente se volvían en insultos que el hombre simplemente ignoraba, como disfrutando de todo aquel caos que había creado. Tal conducta no podía sino ser calificada como antideportiva, de eso no cabía duda, y el umpire dio un manotazo al aire para indicarle a Takeda que debía abandonar el campo.

— Demonios. —Sakua se puso inmediato de pie, yendo con paso firme hacia el elevador— Yamazaki disfruta el juego, te llamo después.

— Estás loca si crees que te dejaré ir sola, Eriol cúbreme. —Li la siguió, metiéndose al ascensor segundos antes de que la puerta cerrara.

Tanto el inglés como el oficial de policía se quedaron mirando la puerta metálica unos segundos, perplejos ante su repentina huida.

— Son tal para cuál ¿no lo crees? —Eriol sonrió y Yamazaki solo se limitó a asentir.

El tablero electrónico indicaba cuanto descendían, ella sabía que debía llegar al primer piso y colarse en las escaleras de servicio que llevaban a los vestidores.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan Kinomoto? — Li permaneció cruzado de brazos.

—Quiero llevarlo al edificio de la abuela de Yamazaki, es un laberinto ahí y le costará escapar. Con eso que hizo tenemos pretexto, podemos fingir que necesitará protección por las represalias del equipo contrario o algo así. — Sakura sacó su nueve milímetros y revisó el cargador.

— ¿Y lo llenarás de balas? — con un rápido movimiento, el joven chino le quitó el arma a Sakura y le dio otra a cambio— Esta es de balas de goma, muy dolorosas y apuntadas a partes claves, pueden incapacitarte unos momentos. No puedes ir por ahí repartiendo plomo Kinomoto, te la regresaré cuando terminemos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, habían llegado a un largo pasillo de pintura pálida que llevaba a la salida exclusiva, pero ellos tomaron el sentido contrario hasta topar con unas escaleras de barandal metálico. Sigilosamente las siguieron, pero la puerta que encontraron al final estaba cerrada.

— A un lado Kinomoto— Li juntó las palmas de sus manos, haciendo movimientos encontrados hasta que de una de ellas, una luz cegadora dio paso a la materialización de una espada.

Sakura se quedó quieta, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a ver ese despliegue mágico con naturalidad. Syaoran hizo como si lanzara una estocada al aire y un par de chispas de luz amarillenta mandaron volando el picaporte unos metros en el aire. Después siguió un enrejado que para su fortuna estaba abierto, y después un pasillo con una bifurcación que con carteles señalaba el lugar del equipo local y del visitante. Li desapareció su espada y fue Sakura quien avanzó primero para cruzar hacia los vestidores; dentro había una densa neblina provocada por una ducha recién cerrada, dos bancas de madera se extendían a lo largo de una serie de casilleros de metal, hasta que pudo ver a Takeda enfundado en unos jeans poniéndose una camisa antes de advertir su presencia. El hombre la miró, con sus ojos pequeños, de color negro profundo igual a los de un tiburón; se sintió inquieta, invadida por una mirada que no lograba comprender del todo.

— Señor Takeda, soy la oficial Kinomoto —la castaña luchaba por no titubear—, debido a incidentes recientes nos han pedido que lo escoltemos a su casa.

A su declaración le siguió un mutis incómodo, él permaneció de pie, en silencio, con la mirada fija en ella como si estuviera maravillado..

— Entiendo —dijo al fin, caminando hacia ella— dijo que vendrías, que intentarías detenerme... La estaba esperando oficial.

Una sacudida vino después de sus palabras, Sakura lo intuyó al grado de sacar su arma y apuntarle, mientras el tipo se erguía y sus ojos brillaban igual al de los felinos en la oscuridad.

— Pero no será tan fácil —su voz rasposa impactó los huecos silenciosos.

Li hizo una entrada apresurada, posándose rápidamente frente a ella antes de ser embestido por un cuerpo a toda velocidad contra la pared; a medida que las piernas de Takeda se movían con celeridad, más incrustaba el cuerpo de Li en el cemento. Sakura disparó sin temor dos balas a las pierna, dejando un hueco rojizo en cada una de ellas para captar por completo la atención del agresor quien respondió con un puño recto a la cara; sin embargo, ella lo esquivó inclinándose levemente hacia el frente para conectar dos ganchos directos a la zona hepática. El hombre le tomó la mano, estrujándosela hasta el punto de que ella creyó que la rompería, pero nuevamente una luz brillante lo mandó a volar por los aires; Li creó una especie de jaula eléctrica en forma de círculo al rededor de Takeda que se quedó quieto.

— ¡Ríndete! —gritó Syaoran, pero el jugador solo sonrió antes de salir disparado hacia la puerta.

Creyeron que escaparía, pero una fuerza invisible hizo que chocara contra algo y cayera al suelo de nuevo. Eriol Hiraguizawa apareció en el vestidor, con las manos llenas de un fuego azul que no hacía daño a su piel expuesta. Takeda perdió el control de su cuerpo, siendo forzado por algo para poner sus manos hacia atrás, flotando en el aire.

— ¡Rápido Li! — gritó el inglés con dificultad, parecía que aquella magia le requería un esfuerzo enorme.

Una vez más, el heredero del clan Li apuntó la punta de su espada al pecho del jugador, del cual emergió un orbe que después pasó a ser una carta. El vestidor se inundó de un periodo de latencia, una justa descarga de tensión después de aquel despliegue de adrenalina pura. Eriol se acercó a la castaña para ayudarla a incorporarse, y ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando movió su mano.

— Debemos curarte— con mucho cuidado el inglés revisó su mano, palpando las zonas inflamadas—, hora de irnos Li, antes de que vean este desastre.

Igual que una piedra, Syaoran quedó inmóvil contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente de Takeda. Parecía como si su mente estuviera flotando en algún limbo personal fuera de la realidad, hasta que sus ámbares intensos miraron a Sakura.

— Vamos entonces —su voz sonó como un hilo, mientras observaba la mano herida de la castaña antes de salir.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, y no es que fueran un trío especialmente animado, si no que ahora era notoria cierta preocupación implícita en el ambiente. La mansión Li se veía especialmente sombría ese día, como si aquel viejo edificio se mimetizara con las emociones de su taciturno dueño, quien pidió encarecidamente que se reunieran de inmediato en su biblioteca y lo que parecía ser su base de operaciones personal. Sakura dejó caer su cuerpo en el sillón con pesadez, se sentía especialmente agotada aunque la acción no había durado muchos minutos. Su corazón dio un vuelco completo, cuando Li se arrodilló frente a ella llevando una caja de madera antigua con grabados en chino antiguo por toda la parte superior. Dentro había varias cosas, pero un recipiente de plata guardaba una especie de pomada blanquecina con olor a hierbas frescas; Li tuvo cuidado de esparcirlo en su mano herida despacio.

— Quiero que seas sincera Kinomoto, — la piel comenzó a arderle igual si hubieran metido su mano a hielo al desnudo— ¿tú nos conocías? ¿descubriste algo y por eso buscaste la manera de involucrarte.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —se sintió ofendida.

— ¿Tu familia tiene algún antecedente?, un pariente raro o algo parecido. ¿Algo parecido a la magia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Mi concepto de magia antes de esto era el de hombre sacando cartas o algún escapista saliendo de una alberca plagada de tiburones, ¿qué te sucede Li?

— ¿Por qué esas preguntas Li? Creí que ya habíamos aclarado todo anteriormente —Eriol se sentó frente a ellos, al mismo tiempo que Li comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor, dubitativo y extrañado.

— Esa cosa la reconoció, le dijo que la estaba esperando...—relevó afectado— Las cartas son magia en bruto, están más allá del bien o del mal, solo obedecen a las intensiones de su dueño y la que capturamos era demasiado agresiva. Incluso puedo decir que disfrutó herir al rival durante el juego. Esto no está bien Eriol, es más grave de lo que pensábamos al inicio, algo está tomando influencia sobre ellas y me preocupa.

— Vaya eso explica todo —era tal su calma, que los castaños no pudieron evitar mirarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Aquel día que conocimos a Kinomoto, yo leí el tarot para ver si podía averiguar algo. En resumen descubrí que nuestra pequeña oficial tiene un papel mucho más importante y que ustedes dos —los apuntó— tienen que permanecer unidos si es que pretenden vencer las adversidades que están por venir.

— ¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? —Syaoran parecía molesto.

— No quería asustarte, además no pude averiguar nada más.

— Esperen un momento—intervino Sakura— ¿qué quiere decir todo esto?

— Como lo dijo Li, Sakura, las cartas son magia pura del universo, no se puede simplemente clasificarlas en bien o mal, son lo que son. Solo su dueño tiene influencia directa sobre ellas, la cosa es que...

— Que no tienen dueño. —Li guardó las cosas en la caja de madera, para después vendar la mano de Sakura con una extraña tela parecida al papiro— La razón por la que se adhieren a seres vivo u objetos es porque necesitan vitalidad extra para sobrevivir, mientras permanecían en el libro eso no era problema, como recipiente cumplía la función de alimentarlas, estando libres la situación cambia. Claro que pueden ser influenciadas por los deseos o carácter del huésped temporal, pero Takeda no tiene absolutamente ningún antecedente de violencia, y eso que busqué a fondo todos sus registros; a diferencia del tipo del parque, que era un criminal registrado y de alguna manera justificó la agresividad de la carta. Sospecho que algo o alguien las está influenciando, pero eso solo deja más interrogantes en el aire porque no conocemos la razón de que las dejara libres, o incluso que esté fraguando un plan más elaborado del que no nos hemos dado cuenta. Sea como sea Kinomoto, eres la pieza que no encaja aquí, ¿cómo sabía de tu existencia? ¿por qué te esperaba precisamente a ti?

— Me temo que esas preguntas solo serán respondidas con el tiempo Li —el inglés restregó con violencia su sien.

— Vete a descansar Kinomoto, —ordenó Li sin mirarla— saldremos muy temprano mañana.

—¿ A dónde?

— No preguntes, sólo hazlo.

Los jardines de la mansión Li tenía atardeceres espectaculares, con el sol cediendo ante la noche en el lejano horizonte, un orbe de matices naranjas que descendía lentamente tiñendo el cielo rojizo y despejado. Sakura miró a los olmos de china moverse con el viento justo atrás del departamento para huéspedes, aunque llamarlo así era incorrecto, aquello más bien era una casa pequeña de dos plantas. La hojarasca húmeda tupida en el suelo crujía a su paso, estaba tan presa de una incomodidad creciente al no tener certeza de que le depararía el día de mañana, que casi no advierte lo que el fondo del espeso follaje guardaba en silencio. Si no se le ponía atención pasaba completamente desapercibido, pero aquella figura negruzca no podía ser producto de la imaginación, tampoco una sombra mal vista, era algo, observando cobijado por la oscuridad creciente. Cerró los ojos y luego los restregó, enfocando la mirada una vez más para luego encontrarse con la nada, pues aquello había desaparecido. Un timbre inesperado le provocó un grito ahogado, pero la confusión no duró mucho darse cuenta de que su celular insistía dentro de su bolsillo.

— ¿Diga?

— __¿Cómo estás Sakura? __—la voz calmada de Tomoyo le devolvió la respiración a la normalidad.

—Bien, —se escuchaba un poco afectada— me alegra muchísimo saber de ti después de tanto.

— __Lo sé, estás nuevas responsabilidades me han absorbido por completo__ —calló unos segundos—__¿segura que estás bien?__

—Sí, solo... no sé, han pasado cosas.

— __¿En tu trabajo?__

— Sí, pero es complicado de contar por teléfono.

— __Bueno, te tengo una sorpresa ¡Llego mañana! Así que espero verte sí o sí, ¿de acuerdo?__

Una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en su rostro, Tomoyo era como un ángel que se aparecía siempre en el momento justo que se necesitaba.

— No sabes como me alegra saber eso, y estaré ahí obviamente.

— __Bueno, entonces estamos en contacto. Descansa Sakura, pareces cansada.__

— Lo haré, hasta mañana.

Su mirada se clavó de nuevo en la espesura de los olmos de china. No podía rendirse, no debía ceder al agobio, su deber era luchar, eso juró el día que le dieron su placa, sin importar lo que viniera ella sabía que no le quedaba otra más que hacerle frente y lo que estuviera detrás no iba a ganarle. Le devolvió una mirada determinada a la oscuridad, por si eso seguía ahí se diera cuenta que no la iba a tener fácil. Después se perdió mirando al cielo, con una sola frase en su mente.

__Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.__

* * *

**_¡Hey! ¿Pensaron que no iba a actualizar de nuevo? Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Disculpen todos por la demora, pero estuve enferma esta semana lo cual dificultó mucho todo, ya tenía la mitad del capítulo desde el sábado pasado pero no pude continuar hasta una semana después. Espero leer sus impresiones en los comentarios, estoy subiendo el capítulo en el trabajo así que les mando un fuerte abrazo. ¡Hasta pronto!_**


	5. Rashinban

_**Lawless Heart**_

_**Capítulo 5: Rashinban.**_

Afuera, una fina lluvia confería al césped una delgada capa de brillantez. Hacía un poco de viento, pero a pesar de todo, la humedad imperaba a tal grado que se podría decir que hacía calor, mientras el sol daba señales de vida intermitentes en una incesante lucha con las nubes. Syaoran ajustó los botones de su camisa, su imagen en la cámara integrada de su laptop le devolvía una visión pulcra, impecable. Esta precisa mañana se esmeró en arreglarse, acicaló su cabello, se atavió en una elegante camisa de cachemir blanca y anudó una corbata platinada en su cuello. No, no se dirigía a una junta de negocios urgente, ni tampoco atendería algún cliente de alto rango, su cita era aún más importante que eso. La máquina emitió un sonido para notificarle que la video llamada estaba activa, a casi tres mil kilómetros de distancia, la lideresa del clan Li escudriñó palmo a palmo la apariencia de Syaoran. Su cabello eran como hilos de seda negra que caían en picada al rededor de su cabeza, con la mirada firme y su rostro inexpresivo, igual que una delicada máscara de porcelana.

— Buen día, madre —el tono solemne era para brindar el respeto que su interlocutora se merecía.

— Tengo una agenda ocupada hoy, Syaoran —directa como de costumbre Yelan Li no daba espacio a rodeos—, cuéntame que te pasa.

— Es sobre la chica, madre. Me preocupan las consecuencias que su intervención pueda tener en la misión.

Con la mirada fija en el ordenador, Yelan hizo notar su presencia, las barreras físicas nunca le impidieron imponerse a pesar de la distancia. Syaoran estaba consciente de que ella había estudiado a fondo su email, llegando a una conclusión casi de inmediato.

— Clow Reed es uno de los parientes más interesantes que tiene el clan, Syaoran. Fue y tal vez aún ostente el título, el mago más grandioso que haya existido; entonces me parece obvio que las cosas no sean eventualmente sencillas, que en el camino te encuentres con descubrimientos inesperados. Tal vez la chica tenga habilidad, y si ya averiguaste cosas de su pasado sin encontrar algo que objetarle, entonces solo queda un camino por seguir: usarla.

Esa palabra hizo que un pequeño hueco en su estómago se hiciera sentir, dado a la connotación negativa asociada a su significado.

— Ni siquiera el Rashinban funciona y no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué ella? Las cartas la están buscando, ¡La reconocieron! Eso solo puede ser un mal presagio, si están detrás de esa mujer las atraparemos pero correrá peligro, y no quiero tener atención innecesaria de extraños si es que sale herida o las cosas van mal.

— La gente en nuestra posición tiene claro una cosa, Syaoran. Hagas lo que hagas, tomes el camino que tomes, siempre habrá un daño colateral, es imposible evitarlo cuando estás detrás de algo importante. No sólo tienes un rastreador ahí, ahora parece que también un imán y mientras las cartas las captures tú, los ancianos estarán contentos. Supongo que ella sabe el peligro que corre, si algo se sale de control tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de ser parte de esto. —Yelan paró, sus ojos se oscurecieron al mismo tiempo que su expresión se volvía más dura, imprimiéndoleun alto grado de determinación a sus siguientes palabras— Tú eres el clan Li, hijo, y no hay día que no se cuestione tu avance, ibas muy lento y esa mujer vino a ser el combustible para tu reivindicación; sus problemas no nos interesan.

— Pero, esa figura...

— Tu responsabilidad son las cartas Syaoran, la magiade Clow, no hay más.

Esa oración zanjó el tema inevitablemente, no había manera de cambiar la opinión de su madre. Era un mujer sumamente férrea, justa, pero ahora sabía que tal vez su perspectiva estaba siendo influenciada por la presión constante de los ancianos del clan, quienes sobreponían la reputación de los Li sobre todas las cosas. Una verdad que le costaba manejar, pero que no ignoraba, es que más que la desgracia que podría cernirse sobre Tomoeda, era la posesión de la magia de Clow lo que estaba en la cima de sus prioridades.

Su madre solo se limitó a darle una parca despedida, antes de que la pantalla del ordenador se tornara negra. Li experimentó de primera mano las llamas incesantes de la molestia, acrecentadas por la breve conversación. Esos sentimientos eran un clara bifurcación, dos corrientes de lava que si bien compartían el mismo núcleo, se dividían en dos razones principales: la primera era sin duda, el hueco en el estómago que se manifestaba al saberse una especie de manipulador; en los negocios era común, día con día se movían las piezas para obtener un beneficio, aunque algunas personas salieran perjudicadas por sus decisiones, y eso no dejaba de molestarle, sin saber a ciencia cierta la razón, porque era una inevitable constante. Lo segundo iba más de la mano con su orgullo, ¿cómo una desconocida cobraba tanta importancia? Todos esos sacrificios, sus entrenamientos, noches en vela de estudios y práctica incesante de magia de pronto no tenían valor, porque de la nada alguien sin talento aparecía y se volvía la pieza clave de toda su operación.

Abandonó su habitación con los ánimos caldeados, una tensión que se acumulaba igual que un rictus en su ceño arrugado. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Probablemente, ahora no podía decidir cosas, las emociones repentinas tan fuertes como esa poseían la espantosa cualidad de nublar su juicio. Anduvo por la silenciosa mansión, hasta que en las escaleras de la entrada principal, Sakura lo esperaba mirando la fuente delantera. Vestía un atuendo casual, pantalónverde militar, blusa blanca e iba cubierta por una ligera chaqueta color beige. Lo saludó, pero él solo le pudo devolver un leve asentimiento como respuesta.

Esa señal fue clara, estaba molesto y Sakura sabía que lo más prudente era el silencio; dos fuegos enfrentados solo podían consumirse entre si. En el auto un presentador de radio hablaba sobre las noticias más recientes con un tono rápido, como si leyera de pronto una lista. La castaña optó por ver las calles pasar a través de la ventana sin emitir palabra; desde esa mañana, mientras tomaba un baño, decidió que ese iba a ser un gran día, al fin vería a Tomoyo después de un tiempo y sabía cuán revitalizantes eran esas reuniones en medio de algún sitio con olor a café recién molido y el bullicio discreto a su alrededor. Dentro de ella sonrió con el simple recuerdo extraído de sus memorias. Si Li pretendía ser hoy un huracán de mal humor, sus vientos no le moverían ni un solo cabello.

La autopista que se extendía hacia el oeste entroncaba con una carretera que serpenteaba la costa del pacífico rodeada de verdes campos de cultivo y una serie de edificios que surgían de pronto por ahí. El sitio más cercano era Shuzumi, un antiguo pueblo pesquero en vías de desarrollo que estaba haciéndose famoso por una bahía de pocos kilómetros de extensión con las aguas calmas, ideal para que las personas poblaciones vecinas pasaran ahí un fin de semana sin alejarse mucho de casa.

Li paró justo en la entrada de unas aguas termales poco concurridas, la pintura levantada de la madera no le confería la mejor de las estéticas a la cerca que rodeaba aquel lugar. Tenía una casona principal relativamente silenciosa, de no ser por la música de shamisen reproducida a volumen bajo y el ruido de un ventilador de metal cuyas aspas giraban a una velocidad media. Ahí no había nadie, el mostrador estaba vacío a excepción de un par de folletos desgastados de tanto hojearse y una campana de metal deslustrado que Li presionó con esferas plásticas de una cortina de colores, revelaron la una figura femenina que emergió de la trastienda. Por alguna razón, su aspecto desentonaba por completo en comparación con la deslucida estética del lugar. Cabello rojizo lacio, piel tersa blanca y unos ojos marrón claro con la capacidad de hacerte sentir calmado una vez que te hundías en ellos.

— Bienvenidos a las aguas termales Mizuki, —reverenció ligeramente a su visita inesperada— ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

— Dejemos los formalismo para otro día, profesora, —Li suspiró pesadamente— necesito de sus "servicios".

— Usted nunca cambia señor Li, —parecía que la mujer estaba acostumbrada a su rudeza— ¿quién es la señorita que lo acompaña esta vez?

— Es a quien necesito que sumerja, —Sakura apenas abrió la boca cuando fue interrumpida por él— es un urgente, tiene que ser ahora mismo.

— Necesito diez minutos para prepararlo todo, tomen asiento por favor.

No dijo más, ni una sola pregunta extra fue necesaria para desaparecer de inmediato de ahí.

— Me quieres decir qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí, Li.

— Averiguando tu pasado Kinomoto, solo eso.

— ¿Qué? —desconcertada,ella tomó asiento en un sillón destartalado.

— Kaho Mizuki es una bruja conocida por esa habilidad, —Syaoran se restregó la sien— puede ver tu pasado con sus "técnicas".

— Yo ya te dije todo lo que sé, deberíamos estar buscando más de esa magia y no perder el tiempo con tonterías.

— Evidentemente no entiendes lo que pasó en el partido de béisbol, — sus ojos severos se posaron en ella— bueno no me sorprende, tú no entiendes nada de este mundo. ¿Por qué una carta te buscaría?

— No me buscó, dijo que le habían advertido que iría —atajó Sakura.

— Entonces ¿por qué te esperaba? Algo no me estás diciendo o porque quieres fastidiarme o simplemente eres tan cabeza dura que no lo recuerdas. De cualquier forma Mizuki me lo dirá.

— Creí que te estabas volviendo un poco comprensivo —reflexionó la castaña por su comportamiento cuando la curó—, pero veo que sigues siendo un idiota altanero.

— Una de las cosas que he aprendido de este mundo es que no puedes juzgar a la gente por lo que dice, si no por lo que hace. Algo no estamos viendo, agotaré todas las opciones para llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, Kinomoto.

Igual que un mantra, Sakura recordó que Li no le iba a arruinar su día, así que agradeció cuando la mujer al fin apareció de nuevo.

—Señorita, ¿podría acompañarme? —hizo un ademán con la mano para detener a Li, quien se disponía a seguirlas— Tendrá que esperarnos aquí señor Li, enseguida regreso para que me diga que buscaré exactamente.

A regañadientes él aceptó. Caminaron por un largo corredor con piso de madera y puertas de arquitectura tradicional, había muchísimo silencio y solo se podía escuchar una campanilla de viento replicando a la distancia. La habitación a la que la mujer la llevó estaba a parte, cruzando un estanque de agua humeante; dentro, había una especie de jacuzzi de piedra caliza con el agua agitada, igual que si se tratara de algún tratamiento de hidromasaje.

— Puedes quedarte en ropa interior si lo deseas, —sugirió la mujer apuntando hacia el agua— tengo secadora, así que no habrá problema. Debo ir con el señor Li para ver que necesita saber de ti, vuelvo enseguida.

Sakura metió la mano en el agua cálida, algo de ese plan le resultaba extraño y al mismo tiempo inquietante.

La piel le estalló en sensaciones agradables cuando se metió dentro del agua, sentía como delicadamente acariciaba cada tramo de su cuerpo con una suavidad que casi la hace querer cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar por un sueño profundo y reconfortante. Aquellos deseos fueron truncados por la llegada de la mujer, que deslizó con cuidado la puerta, para caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ella.

— Te explicaré a grandes rasgos lo que hago aquí, —comenzó, sentándose junto a ella— pero antes me gustaría saber tu nombre.

— Sakura Kinomoto.

— Es un lindo nombre,— esbozó una sonrisa sincera— yo soy Kaho Mizuki. No sé si el señor Li haya explicado como funciona esto. —la castaña negó con la cabeza— Bueno no me sorprende, bien, entre las muchas habilidades que poseo, existe una que me hace capaz de viajar por las memorias y recuerdos de los demás, siempre y cuando las pueda hacer aquí, en presencia del agua.

— ¿Esto dolerá?

Kaho sonrió —No, no debe, solo que tu cuerpo reaccionará naturalmente a la sensación de estar bajo del agua, pero no te preocupes, solo serán unos segundos. Respira lento y profundo, por favor.

Así lo hizo, sus pulmones se expandían cada que inhalaba aire y dejaba salir poco a poco todo lo que acumulaba dentro de si. Comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta, hasta que una mano firme se posó sobre su cabeza sumergiéndola de inmediato. Se encontró tranquila primero, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban su cuerpo iba reclamando más insistentemente la falta de oxígeno, comenzó a forcejear con ella misma y se sintió presa del pánico, hasta que de pronto ya no estaba debajo del agua.

Una pequeña y vivaracha chiquilla de al menos tres años jugaba en el jardín con una muñeca, bajo la creciente sombra de un árbol, observada por la atenta mirada de un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y expresión seria. Sonrió al recordarse en aquellas tarde de verano en el jardín junto a su hermano, que se extendieron hasta que él entró a Secundaria y sus intereses fueron cambiando. De pronto todo se esfumó y ahora ella, unos años después, estaba oculta dentro de una confortable sábana, se le movieron las entrañas al recordar de qué estaba intentado huir, al ver a una anciana que miraba por la ventana de su cuarto con expresión ausente. Tanto había luchado por evadir tal memoria que apenas y recordaba aquella estoica presencia que deambulada por la oscuridad de su cuarto. Nunca le hizo nada, es más, parecía que apenas y sabía de su existencia, pero la visión de un ente metafísico acompañándolala atormentaba con solo imaginarlo.

— Parece que tienes una habilidad muy peculiar. —Sakura casi siente que el corazón se le descoloca al darse cuenta que no estaba sola. Con mirada apacible, Kaho observaba con peculiar atención a la anciana cuyo rostro lleno de surcos era iluminado por la luna— ¿Cuánto llevas con esto?

— Deje de verlos hace mucho, —reveló con un hilo de voz— me convencí a mi misma de que eran alucinaciones mías, y desaparecieron para siempre.

— Ah, ya —sonrió con un dejo de tristeza— es un don maravilloso, pero una pesada carga para quien lo tiene. Te sentías incomprendida ¿no es así?

Ella asintió, mientras su vida discurría en una serie de memorias variopintas, como una foto color sepia guardada en lo más profundo de un cajón olvidado. Se vio a si misma envuelta en alegría, en otras, llevando con sigo una pena profunda. No podría decirse que haya sido una persona infeliz, al contrario, pero es imposible afirmar con certeza que se goza de la mayor felicidad sin haber pasado por momentos dolorosos; solo así se reconocería el contraste para apreciar con sinceridad el brillo natural de la vida. De un momento a otro, fue consciente de nuevo del agua, y de la urgencia de respirar oxígeno. Emergió respirando una bocanada de aire fresco que le pareció liberador, una serie de gotas que escurrían en sus mechones mojados impactaron el agua, provocando un sonido sordo pero agradable.

— Toma, bebe un poco, — Kaho Mizuki le entregó una infusión caliente, había ahí al menos más de dos hierbas mezcladas y al tomarla, fue consciente de los latidos desbocados de su corazón— no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de tu habilidad claro, y un detalle inquietante...

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Y tu madre?

Una presión se extendió en su estómago, no estaba del todo acostumbrada a hablar de ese tema con extraños, aunque no fuera algo realmente grave, según pensaba.

— Ella murió cuando tenía dos años, —dio un sorbo a su bebida— la verdad es que los únicos recuerdos que tengo de ella son las fotos que saludo todos los días para no olvidarla. Dicen que fue una mujer extremadamente gentil y hermosa, y en verdad lo creo.

— Ya veo,— Kaho sonrió— de todas formas señorita Kinomoto, ande con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— A todo, aunque usted parecía no ser consciente del mundo mágico, está muy ligada a él. Es todo lo que puedo decirle por el momento. En cuanto a la petición del joven Li, usted está limpia.

Le dijo a donde debía dirigirse para poder asearse y secar su ropa. Se sintió un tanto consternada, las palabras de aquella mujer sonaban tranquilas, rumiantes en el silencio, pero llevaban un ligero tono de advertencia que no terminaba de encajar en esa atmósfera tranquila e irreal, igual que un sueño. Encontrar a Li en el vestíbulo le confirmó que seguía de mal humor, pero esta vez la intensidad de ese sentimiento se hallaba apaciguada; en cambio parecía que sus ojos ambarinos tenían destellos de preocupación. Se despidieron formalmente de la mujer, quien antes de que Sakura saliera por la puerta, le tomó el brazo gentilmente y le murmuró que si tenía problemas, no dudara en visitarla de nuevo.

De regreso, la carretera estaba con tráfico dispar,encontrándose cada cierta distancia con algún otro vehículo. Inesperadamente, justo en una intersección, las luces amarillas llamaron su atención, junto a toda clase de señalamientos para desviar el tráfico por una ruta alterna.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? —Sakura estiró el cuello, pero no logró ver nada.

— Algún accidente de tránsito tal vez, —comentó Li, quien apretó sus labios— lo que faltaba, ¿a dónde lleva eso?

— Ni idea.

— Siendo oficial de policía deberías saberlo.

— Soy oficial de policía, no de tránsito. Usa tu GPS sabelotodo — espetó, tocando la pantalla táctil del vehículo, al parecer seguir por esa carretera los haría incrementar al doble el tiempo para llegar a casa— Parece que estaremos bien después de todo, aunque tengo hambre.

— Comes lo que Wei y yo juntos —dejó caer Li, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo— , me vas a dejar en bancarrota.

— Siento ser la única que disfruta la vida. —irremediablemente recordó las burlas de Yamazaki cuando la invitaba a comer— Además después de que casi me ahogan, me merezco un buen plato de algo.

Li se calló.

— ¿No se supone que debas estar tranquilo ahora?

— ¿Por qué, Kinomoto? Estamos como al principio, solo que ahora resulta que cobras importancia que no te mereces de la noche a la mañana. Sigo sin saber por qué rayos esa carta te reconoció, y eso no es una razón para tranquilizarse, a menos que celebraras siempre que una pista te llevara a un callejón sin salida.

— Pues eso a mi tampoco me tiene contenta, si estoy aquí es por salvar a las personas que me importan de una desgracia. Pero al menos obtuviste información valiosa, si esas cosas me buscan, entonces dejemos que me encuentren.

Li presionó el volante con fuerza, "úsala" resonó en su cabeza con el tono de voz de su madre. Una ciudad pequeña se dibujó en el horizonte, de pronto la densidad de edificaciones crecía a medida que el auto avanzaba, hasta llegar a una población de tamaño medio que no reconocieron. Sakura se alegró al ver una estación de servicio con una tienda que parecía medianamente surtida, Li suspiró resignado, esa mujer tenía un metabolismo voraz.

Se estacionó fuera, y la castaña bajó velozmente hacia la tienda. Buscó al encargado con la mirada, pero no logró ver a nadie, lo cual no le extrañó, pensó que tal vez anduviera por ahí. Justo en los refrigeradores, cuando iba a tomar una botella de café helado lo sintió; las entrañas contraídas, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y supo de inmediato lo que aquello significaba.

— Li —lo llamó, él estaba llenando el tanque de gasolina— algo anda mal.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, miró al rededor y no puedo ver nada anormal, hasta que su atención se volvió más aguda, notando un detalle que había pasado inadvertido: ahí no había nadie más. Sin decir una palabra, caminó hasta el medio de la avenida, los semáforos contiguos parpadeaban en amarillo, vio una farmacia en la siguiente cuadra, el anunció en madera que indicaba que un hostal estaba cerca, un restaurante de esos que te encuentras en paradas en medio de autopistas, todo ahí estaba correcto, a excepción de que no existía rastro alguno de personas al rededor.

— Sube al auto, ¡rápido! —le exigió.

Encendió el motor y anduvieron recorriendo las calles de aquel pueblo fantasma sin cruzarse con alguien ni una sola vez. Sakura sintió un hueco en el estómago.

— ¿Esto es obra de una carta?

Li asintió, acelerando en el acto hasta el fondo. Su deportivo surcó las calles a toda velocidad.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos matemos?!

Pero, entre más se adentraban en ese lugar, más compleja de volvía la estructura de todo, hasta que notaron que acaban de pasar la misma estación de servicio a la que llegaron primero y Syaoran frenó en secó.

— No tiene sentido— dijo él, antes de bajar.

— Es como una maldita realidad alterna —gruñó la castaña, antes de sacar su móvil y comprobar que no tenía ni una sola barra de señal y volver al auto. El GPS también los mostraba fuera de rango.

Se miraron, Li desanudó su corbata y se arremangó las mangas de su camisa; invocó su espada en una serie de movimientos que la hicieron surgir de su mano. Tomó una carta y del filo de acero del arma, salió un rayo potente hacia el cielo, cayendo a un centenar de metros de ellos en alguna especie de rebote al chocar con algo invisible. No, no podían escapar así, y él estaba seguro de que tampoco iban a ganar nada andando sin curso por la ciudad perdida. Abrió la cajuela del auto, de una maleta negra sacó una tabla, su"Rashinban" heredado por su madre para la búsqueda de las cartas Clow.

Aquel enigmático pedazo de madera emitió una luz al centro, con dos orbes luminosos que daban vueltas con despropósito alrededor, carentes de rumbo. Li gruñó, esa cosa no había servido para nada desde la primera vez que llegó ahí. De repente, sus ojos ambarinos advirtieron de nuevo la presencia de Sakura, mirándola con profundidad y desconcierto al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó ella sintiéndose extraña.

Syaoran permaneció en silencio, mientras un bombardeo de preguntas estallaba en su cabeza. ¿Qué tal si el Rashinban no era algo y si no alguien? Todo ese poder que se había condensado en la persona más inesperada posible, pero que yacía mirándolo con incredulidad a tan solo unos metros.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

Una vez más, estaba a merced de Sakura Kinomoto, y odiaba eso.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Sí, aún vivo. Resulta que me quedé sin laptop durante varios días y apenas fue capaz de conseguirme una, días complicados ya saben, pero aquí seguimos. De nuevo, nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles mucho por sus reviews, son mi combustible. Guest, Karenzuniga, Cloudy, pepsipez, nami (feel free to leave a review anytime you want). Como siempre ya tomé la costumbre de subir esto los fines de semana en mi trabajo, así que voy un poco de rápido, espero para la siguiente poder contestarle como se debe. Un abrazo muy fuerte hasta donde estén.**_


End file.
